Death Is The Easy Option Out
by inlovewithvanity
Summary: being given as a slave is one thing, but being given to one of your old best friends is another. Every day its getting harder and harder to tell the differance between John and Pyro . Pyro/Rogue
1. Don

**Rogues Point of view

* * *

**

I shifted on the metal floor not noticing what I was doing. A headache painfully echoed my mind. Moaning in annoyance and in pain as I found it impossible trying to find a comfy position, or at least the soft spot which I lay constantly in every night. The coldness of the metal floor, with its little ripples grinding into my back made me doubt that I would have a good night sleep tonight.

It was only after I banged my foot against the metal wall behind me that I realized I was not in the room which I would have considered safe. No comforting bed supporting my spine, and no sheets of warmth covering my body. The impact from my foot smashing into the wall echoed and the sound rang in my ears.

My eyes quickly opened as I was trying to focus on my surroundings. I was closed in a square shaped room which was about three meters in length and breadth.

I closed my eyes, putting so much pressure on keeping them closed. I didn't want to know where I was, since I already knew that answer, it was like advice, "_Advice is what we ask for when we already know the answer but wish we didn't."_ I tried to remember what I last did but it felt like I had lost a life time amount of memories. I felt stupid as I had remembered a meaningless quote my mother would have told me as a child, and I couldn't even seem to remember how I had ended up here. All I could say was I was defiantly not hung over, from what I knew at least.

With my eyes still closed, I attempted to sit up in the corner I was closets to. I grunted as I pushed my back against the cold walls. I ran my gloved fingers through my hair. It felt like I hadn't washed it in a week.

I was still half asleep, but my vision was clearer than before. I realized the whole room was made out of metal. From the floor where my shoeless feet laid, to the roof which I guessed must have been as icily cold as the metal my bare feed had to touch.

The room seemed to be windowless and door less which seemed to tug on even a person who had never been claustrophobic. As having no idea how long I had been incased into this room, I was pleased to have realized that I still had the ability to breathe in oxygen. However my sharp intake of the oxygen resulted in it slowly becoming more stuffy then the fresh air I was use to back at the school.

Just as I felt myself wake up fully, a hundred thoughts went through my mind. If I was here there must be other members of the X-Men captured to! Either they were captured with me or they were standing together right now planning on trying to find and rescue me. I felt a smile creep on my lips.

Joy was already swirling around in my mind.

As all these thoughts twirled in my mind, all I could say was that if hope and happiness was a colour it would be considered a rainbow. High on the thoughts of hope I managed to gain enough confidence to stand up. My hands supported me as I grabbed at grip less walls. When I was finally standing on my own two feet, I took in one of my most shakiest breathes to date. "Baby steps, slow and steady win the race Rogue!" I even seemed to be giving my self a pep talk. I felt like one of those fat girls who would always tell them they could loose weight or get that boy, when in reality they couldn't.

I sadly attempted to make my footsteps not be heard, but I guess with my knowledge on metal, every step I made happened to respond with odd noises. I felt my feet glue to floor, as I was trying to not make anymore sounds. I focused my gaze at the metal wall in front of me.

Without even noticing my hand grazed against the wall. Then trying my best to be silent I took steps all around the room while my hand was trying to find something on the wall.

A mark, a dint anything would help me right now. After going around another three times I came to realization that there was no `hidden' door handles or buttons. Oh how American survival movies really did have stereotypical ways of escaping.

That's when I had to agree with that one word that seemed to run against my mind. Magneto.

I was defiantly kidnapped by Magneto and the brotherhood. Before I could even think of what was happening to me the wall behind were I stood, was ripping apart right in front of my own eyes.

I quickly shut my eyes since of the bright light enhancing the room. My eyes had come to like the blackness of the room so much that I felt like I was a Vampire and it was the first time ever being in any type of sunlight.

I stood there helplessly as the rest of the wall was torn from the very own corner I had sat in. I didn't have enough time to hide and even if I did it would had been pointless.

My feet seemed to slowly un-glue them selves from the place they had been nailed to. However I was slowly regretting this motion. I really wanted them to be nailed into the ground so then I wouldn't have to face the harsh reality of this world. In other words I didn't want to face the mutant who was standing in the huge hole that they had created in the room.

"Marie."  


* * *

**I do not own anything besides I guess the story line it self. Review thanks x**


	2. Don't mess with his world

**Pyro's POV:**

**-Flashback-

* * *

**

My feet stomped against the metal floor corridor. I felt like my body was on fire, as if hot fumes were seeping from under my skin. My dark brown hair was pointing out on all odd angles.

"Why the fuck did they have to have a meeting at bloody 4 o'clock in the morning!" I grumbled to myself. I was alone walking down the corridor that felt like it was growing even longer with every step I took.

As I finally made it to the metal doors that opened automatically, I quickly took my seat down next to Mystique who seemed to ignore my every move. We sat in silence, waiting for the man sitting at the head of the table to start the discussion.

"Now that everyone seems to be here" Magneto started, looking at me as he said every word. "As you all know there is a cure." As Magneto said this word everyone seemed to stiffen in their seats, with faces of disgust.

"Now, this cure is made by the powers of a young mutant named Jimmy. Now of coarse as you all know that the X-Men are already preparing to take this boy under their wing of safety." Another word that made everyone around me want to spit on the ground.

X-Men.

Always trying to help humans.

I can't believe I was even a part of that group! I felt heat surround my body and soul as I thought of those people and how they could even call themselves mutants.

I needed to calm down my senses, and fast. I quickly pulled out my Zippo lighter which I kept stored in my left pocket of my leather jacket.

Click click.

I opened and closed the lid of the Zippo engulfing the flame every time, before quickly closing it again.

Click click.

The melody calmed me down, but I kept my lighter in my hands just in case. I sat in the metal chair trying my best to find a comfy position, but had no luck.

Magneto continued when he thought it was safe to keep going on. "As I was saying, by now they would have already located the boys whereabouts, and would be choosing who would go on their brand new mission." Magneto seemed to be laughing at this.

"And what does this have to do with us?" Mystique questioned. "Do you want us to stop them? Steal the boy before they do?" She sat in her seat waiting for her answer.

Magneto then stood up slowly walking over to where Mystique and I sat. "No, there is no need for that." Magneto explained. "Yes I do want the boy, but as I'm not going to waste our time I think it would be wiser to break the X-Men group brick by brick".

I was stunned. Magneto always wanted to destroy the X-Men all together but it either ended with both sides of the party loosing their lives, so we started to find other ways to outsmart them. I looked around the table and everyone either seemed shocked or pleased. Sabretooth seemed like he wanted to burst out of his chair and chase down the X-Men already. Multiple mans face of confusion told it all.

There was only one person who I couldn't see any emotion on their face. Mystique. She seemed happy they would be finally destroying her rivals, but I could just see through her eyes that she thought it was a bad idea and it wouldn't go good. Not at all.

Then their was me. Pyro. I sat there, wondering who would be the first to take off the team. Wolverine maybe? Nah I thought, he is one of the strongest mutants they have but he would always win a battle. We needed to take off someone who seemed weak to others but actually had one of the strongest powers known to mankind.

It wasn't until I saw everyone around me start to move from their seats to the door. It felt as if the world was in slow motion. I was in deep thought, to deep actually.

I slowly got out of my seat ignoring everything around me. It all seemed a blur right now. I slowly walked out the door knowing there were eyes staring right on my back. I knew who's they belonged to and they knew i was paying absolutely no attention to the world around me.

It wasn't until I was in the corridor that Ifelt the world go back to normal pace. I also realized there was a blue figure walking beside me. I guessed she had been there all this time.

"You must be nearly as pleased as I am about seeing our best friends" Mystique spat. She seemed not pleased about having to destroy the X-Men which made me wonder who's side she really was on.

"Ha, you must be even more grateful you will see one your buddies" Mystique continued.

That's when it hit me, and it hit me hard, right in the face. "My friends?" I questioned. I felt anger boil inside me. Friends what type of friends are she talking about? I don't have friends. I, Pyro walk alone, looking only out for myself; I always have and always will.

"You just have to wait and see." She teased. Just as she said that and turned to her room, my world came crashing down.

**-End of flashback-

* * *

**

**-Flash back- Pyros point of view. **

There I was, sitting on my bed, with my lighter as I made a small ball of fire. I could see my reflection in the flame. My dark hair was sleeked back, while my eyes were full with guilt.

Everything was happening so fast, I knew nothing, absolutely nothing. I stood up and walked around my so called room. I knew fucking nothing! I was supposed to be his 'right man', up my fucking ass am I! I kicked the side of my bed which seemed to make some of the paint on the medal bed post start to peel off.

I breathed in the heat that surrounded me. I quickly opened and closed the lid of my lighter.

_Click click._

I knew it was about me. It either had me in it or I wasn't supposed to know something that I might already know a bit about_._

_Click click._

I kicked my feet against the metal floor, before falling onto my bed. I then closed my eyes for a second. It really was a second, since as I felt my eyes slowly go foggy just as I felt sleep come to me, my door was being loudly knocked on by someone.

I didn't even bother moving. So they decide to exclude me from everything but when I want peace and silence to go through my thoughts they fucking have to knock on my door!

"PISS OFF!" I yelled back hoping to scare them off. It didn't even stop them they went on even more!

It wasn't until my door was banged down that I realized it was Callisto who didn't seem so happy either. "Get off your ass and come to see Magneto NOW!

* * *

_**I dont own anything. Review thank you x**_


	3. Don't hide from the truth

Two pair of hands firmly held me in place as I was being carried away from my prison. My breath was suddenly coming out in gasps and my body was shaking uncontrollable. I tried to take control over my mind, but I was slowly loosing control as panic over came my mind. I squeezed my eyes shut which at the time seemed like a great idea. Looking back at this moment I should have showed my true X-men skills by taking steady breaths and trying to see where I was going to by observing my surroundings.

I didn't know what would happen next, all I knew was that I was defiantly with the brotherhood right now. Which of course was not good at all.

I slowly started to come to terms with what was happening. I took in a long breath which helped my brain function slightly more. I opened my eyes just as I felt the floor contact my body. Who ever had carried me seemed to have disappeared before I was even able to see them.

I was left alone in a room nearly as dark as the room I had been locked in. I shivered with fear while my heart beat fastened, as I heard footsteps behind me. I just stood there. I didn't dear to move from my stance or even attempt to run away from my visitor. Even I knew that my fate would be worse if I ran into the darkness.

I took in my biggest breath to date as I waited to see whose shoes were making all those clanks against the metal. From the shadows I saw Magneto appear. He looked the same as before. His metal boots slammed into the metal floor boards. I felt tears already swell up in my eyes. I knew I was going to die right there and then. Maybe I would die from the metal walls closing in on me, or one of the metal poles above me could fall on me. Who knew what would happen since I sure didn't.

I then focused my blurred vision onto the man in front of me.

"Glad to see you could join me Maria" Magneto celebrated. He was alone, which was strange, but the words he said made me bite my tongue. I felt my teeth leave a semi circle engraved into my tongue. Blood slowly seemed to be filling my mouth, trying to escape over my lips.

Magneto raised one of his arms to my face as he graced his finger tips which were gloved, over my cheeks. I winced under his touch. It felt cold and unwanted to me. I could slightly feel some blood drip between my lips. I let out a sob that I had been holding onto for far too long.

"Oh precious don't be scared, It's not me who will hurt you, it's him." Magneto whispered into my ear.

Shivers ran up and down my spine. My mind and body both started to slowly break down bit by bit. The darkness that surrounded me seemed a lot safer then what I was about to face. I was tempted to hurl my self into it. Except When I heard that trade mark Zippo lighter lid close and open I started to cry.

I closed my eyes just as I saw His shoes come out of the shadows. I knew who it was but I didn't want to face him. I felt my knees give way as memories of me and him came flooding through my mind and soul. I felt myself fall to the ground. The metal locks that were binding my legs together dug into the back of my thigh as I was sitting on my knees.

It felt like I was trying to breathe in every bit of oxygen on the earth before it all disappeared. I heard foot steps behind me stop at a halt beside me.

"Come on beautiful, open your eyes" Tempted Magneto. "Nothing to be scared of, open your eyes it will make it all easier."

No. I can't, if I open my eyes the world will start to crack and ill fall into its trap, going deeper and deeper underground. That seemed like a better ending to what was going to happen next.

"Pity isn't it, well you made up your own choice now didn't you?" Magneto stated. He seemed calm, to calm to be the Magneto we all loved to hate.

I was in a state of confusion and before I could even open my eyes and mouth to protest I felt the metal locks around my ankles and wrists tighten. The metal slowly became more snug around my wrists and ankles. My circulation was slowly being cut off as the metal tightened into my skin.

As the metal started to cut into my skin I felt my self starting to scream and beg for mercy. My painful screams, seemed to echo so loudly that my voice ringed in my ear. I tried to show I wasn't weak by biting down on my bottom lip to try and stop the screams.

Without even thinking I opened my eyes. As I did the horrible pain that had made me feel like I was in hell being tortured rather than in the Brotherhood had stopped. My breathing was heavier than it had ever been. I carefully brought my arms out to my view. There was blood dripping from my wrists and ankles. I felt my body shake violently as I saw my own blood start to drip onto the metal floor.

I then slowly lifted my gaze from the ground to the mutants in front of me. There was only two other people in the room besides me.

I kept my gaze on Magneto instead of the young boy behind him. I felt tears spill from eyes as I thought of what had just happened to me.

Magneto took a couple slow paced steps to me. "Now as I resume you remember Pyro?" questioned Magneto. I nodded my head slowly, scared that if I didn't respond I would end up in the same fate I was in before. Glade to see my answer Magneto gave a hand signal for Pyro to come closer to me. He did as he said and slowly walked out of the shadow that still covered him. I made myself look at him.

He looked the same, dark brown hair sleeked back, his famous leather jacket he seemed to wear everywhere. It was just when I looked into his eyes I saw something different. He seemed like he was enjoying watching me in pain.

Either that or he was trying to show off to Magneto. "Pyro this is your prize, a gift from me and the brotherhood, a slave, Rouge." Magneto explained. WHAT? I was a slave to John? I was hoping it wasn't the type of slave that I thought it was. That's when I saw for a second I thought was shock and terror cross over Johns face. He quickly covered it by nodded his head and opening and closing the lid of his Zippo lighter as if he was bored of his prize already.

I then felt the chains on me fall to the ground. "Get up you filly scum!" magneto yelled at me. I slipped over the pool of my own blood that had been under me as I tried to stand up. John then walked over to me, He seemed like he didn't want to touch me even the parts of my body that covered my deadly skin. I was used to that, but it was when he put his hand on the back of my shoulder I felt my body start to shake with fear.

Yes this was John, the John who i had been best friends with for years but there was also the side Pyro who killed humans on a daily bases, and I wouldn't admit it to him but i was terribly afraid of that side.

He started to guide me out of the room, as we passed Magneto he mouthed something to John which I didn't catch but John clear knew what he meant, as he responded with a nod.

I kept my gaze on the metal floor which seemed to be everywhere. I didn't look up at my surroundings or look behind at the person who still had their hand on the back of my shoulder which was covered by my red jacket. As we started to walk down the long corridor I felt small hot breaths which flowed to my neck. My body tensed as I had never been as close to someone, everyone seemed to keep a distance from me as if they thought that by being near me I would drain there powers.

"Stop here" he whispered. I did as he said stopping in the middle of the corridor but also in front of a door on my left. I guessed this was either John's room or mine. My question was answered as he opened the door with his key.

I stepped in the room after john. The room was big enough for two people to live. There was a double bed in the middle of the room and on the left was what i guessed a bathroom, but besides that the room was quite empty.

My feet were cold on the metal floor, and even with my mind full with fear I decided to find some courage which must have been hiding very deep inside of me right now.

As I stood behind john I thought about the possible things I could say to him. As much as I wanted to give him a big bear hug like the good times, I decided to stay silent besides my frequent gasps of breaths.

"What type of slave am I?" I questioned, trying to break the silence. He could defiantly tell now that I was scared just to be in the same room with him.

He then slowly turned around to face me as he opened his mouth with more courage than I have ever had in my whole life.

"You don't want to know what type." He answered with a smirk on his lips.

I knew right there and then that I was in deep shit.


	4. Don't let him burn you

Chapter 4 :

Rogues POV:

I never was good at training. Back at the school I use to get demolished in the danger room. Who ever I was partnered with would have to do double the work. I started to suck so bad at the training courses that when ever we had to be teamed up I would either be the last to be picked or Bobby would have to baby sit me in the danger room.

It wasn't that I couldn't fight or use my powers properly; it was more that sometimes I didn't want to use my powers. When ever I touched someone or the slightest contact of skin I would see everything through their mind. Ever bit of detail you could ever know about someone would transfer into my body and soul.

That was why people didn't want to touch me to. We all have something to hide, and honestly most of them are better kept hidden.

Training and I don't go to together well anyways. As a child I saw it as a waste of time from the important stuff. While I was still a child with undeveloped powers I would always find new excuses as to why I couldn't participate in HPE. But just in these couple of hours being locked in the same room as John, I kind of wished I spent the last two weeks of school working my ass off every day in the danger room. Or at least have some muscle.

So right now I was lying on a bed next to one of my oldest best friends turned killers. It couldn't get any worse then this. I hadn't slept all night. Honestly when I think about it, I had no idea if it was dawn or dust. I wasn't sure how I was still breathing evenly, this room had no windows at all.

I felt cold, the fire red sheets I happened to be curling up in produced no warmth for me. This reminded me of when I would snuggle up to Bobby. You couldn't really call it snuggling since we had to watch out for skin to skin contact. Just being in Bobby's presence made chills tickle your spine. His body seemed to be colder than a normal human's body temperature. Well we weren't human.

Thinking of bobby made coldness travel up my body. I didn't even bother trying to pull the blanket from under johns grip. He seemed like he was in heaven, he's soul flying away as he's body stayed on earth. As if heaven would accept such a demon like him. Satan would even find him a threat to his title. I wanted to go home, away from this devil. I was desperate for sleep, not since I was tired but because it would keep me hidden from reality for a few moments. That's all I needed and wanted.

I stared at John, willingly giving my full attention to his face. He was calm, breathing slowly. He seemed somewhat approachable in his sleep. It took me back to a year ago when John was at the school. He was late to every lesion he had ever attended. Teachers would normally ignore him, they would just be happy he had attended the lesson at all. He never studied but he was John. When you're John who needs to study right?

I smiled to my self thinking about happier times, but they seemed so far away from me. I rested my head against the pillow John had supplied for me. It was hard, making it unbearably difficult for me to rest my head in.

I groaned as I realized that sleep was now fully out of the question. No time soon was I falling into in to a silent but comforting darkness. If I wasn't going to sleep I had to entertain my self some other way. This is when I decided it was about time I revisited my thoughts and recounted on the recent events.

Okay I was in the brotherhood, kidnapped then given to john as a slave of some sort. Brotherhood kidnapped, slave, john. All those words repeated in my mind over and over again.

Kidnapped. Yeah I was kidnapped, But from where? I had only just realized I didn't remember anything besides waking up in the metal room. I moaned in frustration as I thought over the last week. I spent most of my time last week in the lounge watching TV, instead of going to practice. Eating, sleeping, watching TV and staying up every night listen to everyone yell over the cure.

The _cure_. When the cure was produced everyone looked at me not expecting but knowing that I would cave in and take it. It was the answer to everything. I could finally feel intimate with someone… I would be normal. I would be again Marie not Rogue.

My teeth found comfort on my bottom lip. Still retracing my thoughts I remembered myself going to the city, alone walking in the cold, trying to hide my face from everyone. I gasped at this memory.

Before I could even start to try and figure out why I was wandering alone at the middle of the night, I felt heat radiating near me. My thoughts vanished as I felt the warmth on my body. I quickly looked to John guessing it was him playing with his Zippo lighter. But he was sound asleep still. He seemed even deeper asleep then before.

As I looked over my shoulder to him I realized how much the distance between us had shrunk. I eyed him, not knowing whether I should move to the left more or stay near him. I felt awkward and embarrassed of how close we were. I just couldn't shake off one feeling… I actually might have felt safer next to him. Safe Rogue? Near a guy who most likely helped plan my kidnapping? What was I thinking!

What does it feel like to feel safe? I felt safe before I was a mutant. Before my parents eyed me as if I was a monster. If I ever escaped from here, I knew I would never feel safe again. X-Men seemed to fail miserably keeping me safe. My parents would have defiantly relocated by now. They would never be haunted by their fail of a daughter or feel something crawl underneath their skin as they stood near my bedroom door. When ever they introduced them selves, they would make sure they were known as a happily married couple with no children. I rolled to my left away from John, even though he was a sleep I didn't want him to see me crying. I had no family, no one wanted me now.

I quickly blinked my eyes trying to not let my tears win this battle. Even with john asleep I didn't want to look weak. I took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm down my mind. When I finally had calmed myself down I felt tired and warn out from all this thinking as I felt sleep slowly take over my mind.

Until I felt my soul slowly joins johns far up in the clouds…

Even in my unconscious state I still felt a warm breath tingle at my skin. I moved slightly to my left not feeling the hand that was slowly moving under my back. The breath that seemed to target the same spot of skin on my bare neck seemed to warm my whole body up.

My hair which felt like it was glued to my left side of my face thanks to sweat, had been moved off my face and brushed behind my ear.

The breathing on my neck which seemed to be now closer to my collar bone was soothing me now. I felt like I was about to fall into a peaceful dream, a dream where I was safe in Logan's arms and felt the smiles of all the x-mens upon me. In this fantasy I was able to shake hands with everyone and Bobby and I were married with children. Even Logan and storm had produced their own off spring. It was just a dream but it was a dream that everyone hoped would become reality.

The soothing breathing on my collar bone was distracting me from the hand which was slowing wrapping its self around my hip, pulling me tighter to the body the armed belonged to.

The world I was in right now seemed so peaceful compared to the war zone we call planet earth.

Nothing could take me out of this place. It was all I ever wanted in my life. To finally be normal not be known as the victim. To be human, that would solve my whole life story.

The warm breathing seemed even closer then before. So close it felt like I was getting a fever. Sweat seemed to cover my body as if it was first nature.

It wasn't until I felt something soft against my collar bone my eyes jumped open.

Images scanned though my mind as if I was borrowing a dozen books from the local library. I saw it all, History, Romance, Drama, Horror, Angst, comedy. Everything, more then you anything any human would have known.

These memories, thoughts, feelings, didn't belong to me. Memories broke open inside my head. Memories which were being played as If was the person them self. I was gracefully walking down a dark corridor, quietly opening the door on the right before slamming it back shut.

The scene then changed to me sitting in a corner sulking as I could hear yelling in the background.

Yelling and screaming at me over and over again.

Then in another spilt second everything was gone.

I was sitting there in Johns bed, covered in sweat as tears streamed down my cheeks. I took at least a dozen huge breaths, waiting until my body and soul reattached. I still felt like I wasn't in the really world yet. My body was floating in the air. Only until it came crashing down to earth at last.

I was once again back in John's bed. John's bed.

All those thoughts and memories belonged to John. One more person I stole there soul and life. Another person who I had invaded personal thoughts.

Tears were already starting to build up in my eyes.

I couldn't bare to look at him. So I decided to start by his feet and go up. Starting at his feet I saw them lye there still as anything. Not a good start. Slowly travelling up his body I realized he went to bed in clothes, fully dressed. He's black jeans covered his whole legs as did his leather jacket which had lived a long enough life. Then slowly going up neck I saw him giving me a smirk he used to send in my direction years ago. I bite my tongue, holding down my surprise.

He's smirk grew even wider as he noticed how confused I was. So many questions rose up in my mind. Just as I opened my mouth to ask him how he didn't feel drained of life he placed a finger on my lips to silence me. As I started to protest he silenced me again.

"Not everyone is as weak as Bobby." John whispered.

That defiantly did shut me up. I sat on the bed watching him stand up and look at me.

"Get up, don't be lazy today I'm training you." He sniggered.

Training? Oh shit this is my doom. Bury me now and cut off my head please! Anything but training!

He silently walked along the metal floor not making a sound as he locked the door. John and I were locked inside a metal room together and he was going to start training me as his slave. I was shacking already. I was so weak I wouldn't survive any longer.

He stared into me, deep into my eyes. Watching my soul and taking in everything he noticed. He didn't need to read my mind to know that I was scared of what happened next. He wasn't John anymore, he was in Pyro mode, and I knew this was bad.

Slowly Pyro, walked circles around as if he was a shark before he ate his prey. With no expression on his face I couldn't tell what would happen next.

He then stopped behind me pulling my jacket off. There I was standing there in my jeans and a black singlet top. I felt naked. I never walked around with out a jacket on. My skin was whiter then normal, possibly from the reflections of metal. I was exposing to much skin, the more skin I exposed the bigger the danger I was. I felt the need to cross my arms, hoping to at least cover my self up. However I restrained myself from doing so. I just patiently stared at the metal groves under my feet.

He slowly walked in front of me, never once letting his eyes drop contact. I could barely hear him as he whispered in my ear "Magneto wants me to do something to you." he whispered as if that every word he said would betray him later.

"Rogue… are you a virgin?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't. I started to stare at my feet now. They seemed like they would run away to a corner. I was scared of everything.

"Rogue." he seemed to be grinding his teeth as he said my name."Are you still a virgin?"

I started to look in his eyes. There was something in them. What ever emotion they were depicting was strong. All I knew was that it wasn't good. I just innocently stared by into his eyes, pleading with mine to leave me alone.

I didn't answer again but instead was taking steps back as he followed. I could tell I was getting wedged between the wall and Pyro.

"Rogue" he seemed like he had lost all patience. My name must have tasted like venom in his mouth.

I was shaking terrified of him. I quickly lifted my arm smashing it into his body trying to reach for some bare skin. I should have known he was faster then me. I should have seen it coming that he would loose it. I should have hidden that Zippo lighter, since right now it was my worst nightmare.

Right now, I was being burnt alive.

This chapter has been updated since 1/7/11


	5. Don't scar my body

Rogues POV:

Have you ever wondered what death felt like? People always told me it was like when you went to sleep. Just darkness. I sure proved them wrong.

Death felt like a roller coaster ride gone wrong. The ride only takes a minute before it's finished, and normal there's a chance were you were nearly thrown off the ride. And when its finished, your left light headed and dizzy.

Well that's at lest what I thought death felt like. I might be totally crazy but I knew I was close to dying.

My breathing was coming out in sobs, as I sat against the wall holding my face. To scared to look up at the monster in front of me.

The wall felt strangely soft and cosy against my now burnt and deadly skin combined. My jacket seemed like it had stretched a total of a meter as it covered my whole body.

My breaths seemed to come out even more uneven. I noticed I was crying as tears crashed down onto my skin.

It wasn't until my eyes opened I let out that breath I had kept in for what felt like eternity.

I wasn't sitting in a corner. I was lying in John's bed but with no trace of John. It wasn't a dream. Me being burnt it wasn't a dream, it couldn't have been!

There was only one way to find out. I gently pushed off the covers of the bed and softly placed my bare feet on the metal floor. I still wasn't use to the metal covering every piece of item you could imagine. I tiptoed to the bathroom door. I took a strong breath before pushing the bathroom door to the side.

My eyes lit up as I saw that the room was tiled, with what seemed to be marble. My feet seemed to slide on the tiles which didn't try to freeze them in return. I graced my fingers against the marble basin which had a mirror on the wall it faced.

I took a huge gulp of air, ready to see what I faced. I walked in front of the mirror scared to see if I looked like the monster I truly was.

I slowly looked up to my face. Nothing. Truly nothing? My face looked as smooth as ever, but seemed to look darker since of the bags under my eyes. My hair was knotty and my blonde streaks seemed like they had turned a dirty blonde.

I then lowered my gaze to my neck which seemed to look fine as did my collar bone. My collar bone. Were it all started. I traced my fingers over the spot were his lips touched my skin. I will admit that when he had kiss me it felt different, even if it wasn't on my lips, and he didn't have any control over his self, it felt well… nice I guess. I figured I should continue searching for any marks on my body and go back on my thoughts about what happened that night later.

As I went back to my search I saw what I was looking for. My right arm was red. Well there was a line which zig zagged its way half way up my arm. It was pure red. I brought a finger to touch it and I winced in response.

It really did happen. John really did hurt me. Wait no... John didn't hurt me, Pyro did. Pyro burnt my skin, Pyro asked me questions I didn't want to answer but did Pyro kiss my skin?

I gripped the sides of the basin not wanting to look at my reflection any longer. I looked below were my head hung at where I noticed a tap which dared me to drink out of. I drowned my throat in water to meet up to the desert like throat I had retrieved after not drinking for two days. I then realised I hadn't ate in two days as my stomach grumbled not only wanting liquids but wanting solid food as well.

I just had to ignore that for now I thought. I then slowly walked back into Pyro's room when I noticed a note planted on top of Pyro's side of the bed. I slowly trampled my way to the bed where I snatched the note off where it laid.

_Rogue_

_Here are your instructions for the next week,_

_Clean the floor, make the bed and clean the bathroom._

_All you need is in the bathroom under the sink._

_Pyro. _

I scoffed at seeing he left me a note. To scared to face me huh?

No I thought Joh- I mean Pyro would always face me. He would never back down never want to be seen as a weak person in his whole life.

"Well I better get to work" I said to myself as no one else was around me at the time.

I decided to start with the floor as it had a layer of dirt which reached every corner.

I quickly gathered all of my materials that I needed for the day. I then picked up a broom as I started to brush off all of the dirt and dust which seemed to live on the floor.

. "When was the last time he ever attempted to clean this shit whole?" I grumbled to myself. Well since it looks like I am going to be stuck here just trying to make the floor descent I might as well over think everything that has happened these past two days.

I was kidnapped but from where? I still didn't know! I only remembered glimpse of the day. I recalled walking to the city. But I always tried to keep my distant from any place where humans roamed knowing they would see me as a freak. So I didn't know why I would wonder there.

I never went shopping either. I didn't really see the point dressing up in fancy clothes any ways since I couldn't wear them anywhere really.

I was an eighteen year old girl who had never gone clubbing, never touched alcohol but seemed to run away from her mistakes and get kidnapped by her enemies. I lived _such_ a normal life.

I'm off topic, back to thinking. Now there was one thing I didn't understand... when Pyro's lips touched my skin I saw what he was thinking at that time, and he was asleep! He was sleep kissing? I laughed as that word came up in my head. Its just when he kissed me it felt like nothing I have experienced. When Bobby kissed me it was full of love I suppose but, there was also fear in his kisses, but when's john lips contacted my skin, It felt like I was getting zapped.

The brush sweeped offs all of the dust and I watched in boredom as the dust seemed to have a life of their own and life away.

I slowly walked over to the bathroom which seemed already clean. Just so Pyro knew I did clean the bathroom I picked up my sponge which helped me to make the sink even whiter than before.

So he was asleep, but I didn't even see his dream? Normal when I touched someone I would see what they were thinking right then and there and see all of their past. But strangely with John I mean 'Pyro' I only saw glimpse of his past. I saw through his eyes me sitting in a corner as I watched the shadows of the two figures bickering at each other. The world around me then faded nearly as fast as it appeared and I was hurled into a corridor i had never seen in my life. I then looked at the door at the end of the corridor which seemed to have figures making noises very loud at this time of night. I tried to look through the glass but I saw John's reflection in the glass instead, he looked younger, around the age of 13. So without even thinking The younger John soon to be Pyro, pushed a bit of the door so it would open ever so slightly. Then quickly slammed the door shut. He seemed distressed. I didn't see what was in there it was just darkness to me so I realised that John had tried to wipe it out of his memory for good.

That was it. I only saw two scenes of his life. But even when I roughly pushed him off me I was still being haunted by the yelling at me. No, at john. My mind replayed some of the voices on the tape which was dying to be heard.

"He's your son to! You can run away from this marriage but you can't run away from that!"

It sounded like a middle aged women, guessing his mother.

"He's a fucking alien! Jo-An he will never been seen as our son. I don't love him"

I couldn't take it anymore. I shut out those small thoughts he sent to me. They might have been only little but they were defiantly powerful, the most powerful thoughts that had ever been transferred to me. John never talked about his family, and now I know why.

I then walked back to lye on the bed I had just made. I stared at the metal roof until my eyes seemed like they would burst.

I was sealed off from the world. I was left alone. With my arm burnt. Living with a powerful mutant who use to be my best friend.

As i picked up Pyro's pillow I found what seemed to be something like a rectangle shape hidden under the sheets where his pillow rested. Being the nosy person I am, I quickly ripped of the sheets in that corner of the bed and pulled the object off where it had been secretly hidden.

On the front cover of what seemed to be a book. It labelled

"Property of Pyro" Just by opening the first page I discovered what it was.

A diary, and knowing John he would never want to be known as a women who kept her thoughts in a crummy book, So I Rogue knew he was being forced to write down his daily thoughts for someone else to read.

* * *

**okay so this chapter was more of a fuller, the next chapter is a lot bigger and will start to become more confusing i guess..**

**i hope you enjoyed this and my story and press the button right there i like reviews (: **

**all the love to izzyycullen i would not be writing unless she helped me! so check out her stories there amazing!**

**inlovewithvanity xx [:**


	6. Dont lie to me

Chapter 6:

The next day I woke up and did everything all over again. There was no site of Pyro, when I woke up, _again, _I mean like how many times does he need trainer! Or what ever he is doing. To my relief this morning there was a tray of food. Two slices of buttered toast and a glass of water. Okay well maybe he did think about me. He is feeding me at least.

_He might just not want to have you die in his room. _I cringed at that thought. Maybe he was just trying to keep me alive so he wasn't known as that guy who killed one of his old best friends.

A lot of other bad thoughts came to me but I chose to ignore them and get to work. My day went down the same was as yesterday except I finished an hour faster, since most of the room was clean already.

I sat down on our bed, wait no _Pyro's_ bed. This was not my home. I could never see it as my home. I wasn't safe, I wasn't comfy, I wasn't lying on the carpet in front of a blazing fire place, no instead I was walking on a cold metal floor, living in a room where I was trapped with some of the most dangerous mutants known to this world.

I sighed as I thought that I would never see my friends again, and even if I was let out of this place, everything would have changed. My life could never be the same. The school would have all new students, which meant all new people to think I was dangerous to be around. Even mutants, who like me, were already shield off from the normal world, are then brushing me still into the freak department even if we are of the same kind. There would be new x-men, most of the formal x-men would have children and be married.

Okay so maybe I was over thinking this. I have only been kidnapped for how long? A week? I don't even remember! I slammed my back onto the bed frustrated with all of this. I was bored out of my mind.

I had nothing to do now; I rubbed my arm which seemed like it had started to heal. It was less red now it seemed. My mind still couldn't get over that John did that to me, and I haven't seen him since that night.

Now that my mind was free of my thoughts I came to realise the bed seemed uneven but I just shrugged if off 'Pyro' style. I laid my head where Pyro laid his head at night time as I rested on his pillow. "Ouch!" my head hit something hard under the pillow. Good for you pyro keep rocks under here to! I growled and grumbled as I was in such a bad mood. My mind was everywhere. Today was boring as was yesterday beside me finding joh-_ pyros _diary. My eyes widened as I flew the pillow off the bed to be welcomed by something that wasn't mine. My eyes darted to where the diary was hidden, how come I was such a dumbass! Of course sleeping in the same bed of your old best friend and now kidnapper/killer/murder can do to you! Okay I should calm down before I start to scream and attack everything john owns.

I shouldn't look… What would happen in Pyro had found out. He would kill me this time. It was his privacy! Not mine! Its none of my business whats going on in his head. Okay well it could help me escape… oh what the hell with it!

Of course being the suspicious person I am I gave in to my thoughts and held the book in my hand once again. It felt comforting to me. Like holding this diary of Pyro made me safe. Okay I am so loosing my mind! A book let only a murderer can make me feel safe and all cosy in side.

My eyes darted from staring at nothing to the front cover which was boring brown besides the label claiming out it belonged to and who it was _only_ supposed to be read by. I bit down on my bottom lip knowing I would hate it if someone read my journal, but I was being kept as a hostage, I had to know what he was at least thinking.

Gracing my fingers over the edges of the hard cover of the book I slowly opened the cover.

The first few pages were blank to my relief, but after a couple more pages of nothing it changed. My brown eyes widened even more (if that's possible) as I saw page after page burnt to blackness. There were ashes falling out as I opened pages which had never been read. The black ashes which once use to be part of the book landed onto the white sheets of the bed, where they stood out. Sometimes _if I was lucky_ I would see a word or half a sentence like on the current page my eyes were scanning I retrieved the sentence, "I was forced to give up my vir…" the last word and the rest of the line was scribbled out by a lead pencil. I felt sorry for john, if the word I thought it was really did belong in the sentence, then I felt bad for him. Strangely I felt like the same thing was going to happen to me. My stomach bubbled up with fear as I started to think of my fate.

I quickly flicked to the next page as I felt tears already bound up in my eyes. Page after page there was nothing just everything scribbled out. Soon it wasn't just blackened pages or countless lines scribbled outs as wet drops soon seemed to be placed randomly on each page, as I couldn't contain my tears any longer. It wasn't long until I found the last page which had the information I didn't want to see.

There was my name, Rogue written on the very last page. After it several sentences were scribbled out, or either burnt to black, I couldn't tell which one. It was all nonsense until I saw "I have to do this..." then one last word which left me shaking as my tears now started to flood the pages. The one word which meant so much and could do, so much damage to many people over the world.

_Kill._

I heard footsteps slowly make it to the door. I fumbled with the book as I rushed to have it back in its hiding place. My breaths were still frantic and all over the place. Grabbing m sleeve of my red jacket I wiped my tears away, blinking my eyes countless of times, hoping they would dry and not give way that I had been crying.

Just as it was hidden well enough to tell that I hadn't found it, the metal door facing my back creaked open.

And I didn't even have to turn around to know who was standing there.

_Pyro. _

He dropped something on the ground as he walked slowly to the bed.

I just stared at my feet which dangled on the side of the bed.

_Click click_

That damn lighter just has to make an appearance now.

It wasn't until I saw another pair of black shoes on the opposite of my feet that I raised my gaze up to there owner.

"rogue" he whispered.

I stood up slowly to show him I was listening. I had only realised right now that he was a around my height still. I stared at the buttons on his leather jacket not wanting to look up into his eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt you rogue" he stated trying to look me in the eyes.

I just stood there with my jaw shut firmly.

"I would have stopped myself if I had control over my thou-"

"Why did you ask me that question?" I was now firmly looking him in the eyes. I didn't want to hear why he was sorry; I just wanted him to answer my question this time.

"What question?" I didn't like his answer, and I wouldn't stop until I got what I wanted. I knew he knew what I was talking about. He always had to play games didn't he.

"What is so important if I'm a virgin or not?" I seemed to struggle on the word virgin as now it seemed my tank of courage was slowly decreasing by every second.

I saw the side of his lips frown a bit but where raised back to there normal smirk in no time.

"Why is it so important of you to know?" there he went always having to be the smart one in a debate. Always wanting to be the winner.

"Since it's about me." I could now feel my words coming out with spears of fear. He could tell I was scared of him right now.

He just pulled out his lighter, and opened and closed the lid over and over again.

I had to know what was up.

"What happens if I'm… not a virgin?" that got his attention. I couldn't tell if he could see right through me and spot the virgin who was hiding in side of me.

He's eyes looked back into mine and he closed his lighter.

"It would end easier then the other way. But I know that Bobby wouldn't be strong enough to deflower you, if he's the same pussy as he was before I left."He seemed calm as ever. He's black eyes seemed to stare back into mine not showing any type of emotion. He ran his fingers through his hair. That god damn hair.

I scoffed. "He would rather fuck Kitty then me any day" I mumbled under my breath hoping John didn't catch it. He must have since he raised his eyes brows up in surprise. I quickly distracted him by going back on topic. "And if I am a virgin, how would that end?" I didn't know if I should have asked that.

He smirked at this and replied "Are you saying you are a virgin?" as he said this he seemed to take a few more spaces closer to me. I could feel the heat radiating off his body and onto mine.

I took a couple deep breaths as he slowly lifted his hand to touch my cheek. I attempted to step back but just fell down onto the bed.

He slowly came closer to me and for a second I could see John in him. I blinked quickly to get out of my day dream to be welcomed by john closing in the space between us. I was more scared then ever before I my life.

I was now trapped. My back was pushed hard against the bed as he stood on the side of the bed leaning over me with his two hands pushed firmly against the side of the bed to trap me in.

Fear flooded my body; he still was waiting for my answer which I knew.

"I've answered your questions shouldn't you answer mine?" whispered john into my ear. His hot breath made me shiver.

"What happens if I don't want to?" It was struggle just to find my voice right now. He was closer to me then anyone has ever been.

"Well I would just have to figure it out for my self, now wouldn't I?" even with him saying all of this I could see the fear rising in his eyes. There was something that was not right. I realised his eyes darted around the room as if excepted to see someone else in here I guessed but as quick as his eyes were off me they were back on me in seconds.

He's fingers graced against my skin on my neck. I winced as he touched me scared to see anymore thoughts of his, but they never came.

I opened my eyes to in shock. How did I not hurt him? John didn't seem like he had noticed that he could touch me. Maybe it was since his fingers were not touching my skin long enough? All of my thoughts vanished as I felt his hand slowly reach my collar bone, his eyes staring back into mine as he never let go of that contact. His lips slowly met the skin on my neck, but once again I saw none of his thoughts, nothing.

I closed my eyes shut tightly knowing I would get this thoughts and memories flying around my head wanting to be heard. But they never came. I started to worry so much I didn't even fell his lips just against my collar bone, but also his hands slowly touch my hair.

My eyes darted open, I was screaming Johns name which made him look at me. My legs kicking frantically, trying to push him off of me. Shock was in his eyes, as He quickly got off of me. I was breathing heavily trying to keep my lungs full of air. He really had changed he was a monster.

"Rogue, are you okay?" he asked, worry was written all over his voice. I didn't look him in the eye. He walked to sit next to me but I put my arm out in protest. "Don't come near me. Don't even touch me!" I yelled at him. I sat there on the bed looking at the metal floor.

"Don't yell trust me it will make matters worse." Reasoned John. He looked around the room trying to find something that I didn't know. What was he looking for?!

"Am I speaking to John or Pyro right now?" I questioned him. I wanted it to be John desperately.

"Who do you want to speak to?" it was a simple question. Which I answered back in the same form.

"John." My voice seemed to be begging for him to help me.

He sat next to me on the bed wrapping an arm around my shoulder which I pushed off.

"Why did you take advantage of me?" I asked him.

John, sighed, he turned his position on the bed to face me. "Rogue you haven't changed since the last time I saw you. Always wanting to know everything. Why should I tell you?" He looked me in the eye. He looked angry but it seemed like he wasn't angry at me, someone else?

I was confused; didn't he try and rape me? Wait no not rape, but it could of lead there. No John would never hurt me. Well at least I thought so. My gut roared in protest shouting that they were sure to prove that Pyro would. My teeth edged its way to my lip as I decided that if I came clean he would tell me what's happening.

"My real name is Marie, my boyfriend Bobby is cheating on me with Kitty, most likely fucking her right now, I don't remember how I got here, I don't know anything right now, I don't know if I trust you, and I'm clearly 100% a virgin." I took a couple huge breaths, as I didn't take one single breath through that whole sentence.

I stared at the floor. It never seemed to bore me. Always a new mark or dint some where.

Since I wasn't looking at John when I made my speech, I couldn't see him bite his lip as I said the name Bobby, I couldn't see the face he gave as he heard Bobby cheated on me, he let out a breath of relief as I told him I did not remember anything from the night or before that when I got kidnapped, I didn't know he smirked as I said I didn't trust him, and I didn't see or hear him rejoice as he found out I was a virgin.

When I heard his voice I still looked at the ground.

"My real name is John, I have no girlfriend, I do remember how I got here as you know as well, I do trust you, I am Magnetos right man, and know everything that is happening and he is planning for the Brotherhood. And I am not a virgin, and admit I am magnificent at the topic sex."

I cringed at the word sex. I personally don't like the word. Everyone always tells me how sex has to be with the one you love, I laugh as I most likely will never be able to have sex.

He was staring at me waiting for a reaction or reply.

I just sat up straight, looked him in the eye and asked him yet _another_ question. I had just come to realise it felt like a game right now.

"How old were you?" I know it wasn't any of my business but I never talked about sex to anyone in my life. I guess no one really bothered since they knew I wouldn't be able to use any of there advice.

He smirked at me. "The brotherhood has a reputation of being bad. And we all have to live up to it. I left my childhood behind the first night I became a fully approved member of the brother hood." I sat there stunned he even told me this much. I thought he would try and turn the question some how to me.

I was left with my mouth open not knowing how to respond. He seemed happy with my response as I saw him go back to playing with his lighter. He held a flame of fire in his palm watching it dance. He never seemed to get bored of this. My mind also flicked to the diary, it said he was forced to have sex. So it was true? My mind was in shock as was my body.

"Do you regret it?" I seemed to be on a roll with these questions I thought.

He kept his eyes on the fire which looked the same. "I bet you hear it all the time. The only give your virginity to the person you love. I admit I didn't have much of a choice."

I felt guilt run up through my veins. It was pumping all through my blood stream till it reached my heart. I mumbled a sorry for asking these questions which he replied with a nod.

Right now it didn't feel like I was a prisoner, It felt like a year ago when me and john would lye on the grass on the school grounds with nothing to do. Bobby would normally go to his parents on the holidays since they didn't know about his powers so the school played along. Which left, me and John alone. Which as good and bad, you see john always got in trouble with Scott, and normally I would get dragged into it when Bobby wasn't there.

All the good thoughts in my head disappeared as I looked down at my wrists. They had lines of red at the top from when Magneto made the metal dig into my skin. This is also made me look at my arm. There was just a scar left there for now. It seemed to be healing faster then it should. They were still marks as if they showed who owned me.

"What about you? It feels like your a bit uncomfortable talking about sex, its okay if you want to stop." John's voice ran through my ears which made me think about what he said. I liked talking to John; he had always been there for me. Even if I was his slave I would rather be his then a lot of other Brotherhood members.

I looked up at him. His brown eyes seemed different to when Pyro appeared. His hair was brushed back perfectly; I smiled as the thought crossed my mind that he looked better then me right now.

"I know im handsome and all but can you stop staring at me? You're giving me that look that Scott would give me. It's creepy." He shuddered. I laughed at him, always making a joke.

He spun the fire in his hand to make a small fire ball like the time when I first saw him in the school. It was in a class where storm was teaching, he was sitting in front of me when he had lit a fire ball behind his hands, and it defiantly got my attention. Of course Bobby had to come and ruin it by freezing it.

I shook my head. Not knowing if these thoughts were mine or Johns.

"I guess the topic; sex and I don't really go well together. No one ever tried to talk about it to me, and I guess with the whole war and being a mutant there isn't much time to think those thoughts or asking someone for advice. Even if I did talk to a girlfriend about it, I wouldn't be able to do anything with it." I sighed, it was true.

He seemed to send me a look of sadness over to me. Then it hit me.

I didn't want to ask this but I had to.

"Does Magneto want you to rape me? Is that why you asked me if im a virgin?" I said it as fast as I could since I knew I would start to stutter half way through it if I did it in my normal speed.

His fire ball exploded and He looked around the room as if someone was watching. I searched as well, trying to figure out what he was looking for. This had to be the third time he had done this.

He then creeped next to me. "Rogue there are people out there who, let me put it this way, are trying to as they say _Help_ the brotherhood. I don't trust them. They want us members in the brotherhood to be seen as monsters trying to destroy humans everywhere and hurting anyone in our way no matter who they are. And one of those ways to accomplish that is rape. Magneto doesn't want me to. _They_ do."

As he said this he grabbed his leather jacket which he had taken off, and walked out of the room which he locked behind him self.

The moment was gone and now I was left more confused then ever.

* * *

Okay so what do you think of this chapter? okay?bad? not as good as the rest?

i will admit im not as happy as it could of turned out better but this chapter is important since of the info in it.  
the next chapter will be confusing as well, but every chapter now is slowly giving out info which will pierce together what is happening.

so review please (: im not sure of this chapter so your support will be greatful (: and sorry if this chapter isnt the best since im not sure my self

oh and do you think i did okay in the talk about sex between pyro and rogue? was it good? awkward? bad written ? and the diary?not good? okay enough of me babbling,

**also shout out to Izzycullen who is a wonderful loving person, who has helped me with my story!! i wouldnt be here if it wasnt for her! xx(:**

xx InLoveWithVanity :D


	7. Don't Believe what you see

**Hey There.  
Thank you for everyone who reviewed and who has alerted my story! I have felt special!  
Okay so here is the next chapter! hope you like it ! (:**

**I don't own it just the plot! **

* * *

Rogues POV:

I was running as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going or why, but the road took me to my destination. I started to slow down my pace, to help catch my breath back. I looked around at my surroundings, I was once again in the city, but it was dark, it must have been at least 10 o'clock right now. People walked around the street not even noticing me. That could have been since I had my hood on covering my face.

I kept looking behind me as if to see someone following in my footsteps. I seemed very twitchy right now. My eyes always darting in different directions.

I was travelling along the same path until I suddenly turned left to deserted alley. My sneakers seemed to attract all of the rubbish and bubble gum on the floor but I didn't bother trying to pick them off. I had to go some where. And nothing was going to stop me.

As I made my way out of the narrow alley way, my eyes were blinded by the bright white lights from the near by lamp posts.

I seemed to be in the man streets of the little shops which displayed clothes in all of there glass panel windows.

My feet guided me half way though the mall. The white light seemed to shine off the glass windows which I slowed down to look into. I had stopped at a shop which sold bikinis.

My reflection seemed normal. My hood covered most of my face, besides the look I was sending back to myself. I seemed worried about something. My reflection seemed to start having cracks through my face. My eyes widened as I saw what was coming next.

I ducked down just in time and let out an astonishing scream. The glass which belonged to all of the windows of the little shops shattered and seemed to some how aim for the middle of the road which I just happened to be squatting in.

The scream which belonged to me seemed to echo through the whole city. I slowly opened my eyes and saw all of the glass broken in front of me. I was being followed by someone.

I didn't even have to think before I started sprinting again.

The world around me vanished as I was left still In the city but outside what seemed to be the local council. The clock at the top of the bell tower was just about to chim to declare Midnight.

I was in a state of shock not knowing what to do and how I got here.

I spun on my heal running to find the back entrance to the council. As I ran around the side I heard a scream which was full of pain. It seemed to be coming from the alley way on my left.

The world around me once again vanished, and I was standing in the alley way I had seen before as I started screaming on the ground. I opened my eyes which were streaming with tears to see someone surrounded by flames which were chocking this victim.

They were screaming my name but I couldn't do anything.

Not until I felt the feeling as the world vanished beneath me again.

As the ground below me vanished I felt the warm comfort of Johns bed beneath me.

I screamed as I sat up in the bed. I was alone in the room. Sweat was covering my body. I didn't like these flashbacks, but I was getting more information about the night I got kidnapped or just a night I didn't remember. I hated it all together.

I stared up at the ceiling. I wasn't tired now. No one could go to sleep after this. I pushed my hair out of my face. My hair seemed sticky, I must have been sweaty I suggested. I decided to go to the bathroom to splash some water on my face to wake me up fully.

The bathroom was shining brightly at me. It seemed happy I guess? I must be going crazy! I really do need to talk to people before I go fully crazy.

The water seemed like ice as it flew at my skin. Strangely I didn't like the cold. From dating bobby for years people must of thought I would of got use to it but I never did. His body was to cold.

I slowly walked backwards bumping into the bath. I decided to sit in there for a while. I slowly climbed into the empty bath tub. It seemed a bit wet. Did john use it this morning? I laughed as the thought came to me that he choice to use the bath instead of the shower. That's when I looked into the glass sliding doors to the shower. I heard water dripping from the shower. So he used both this morning? Why would he use the shower and bath this morning? I thought to my self.

"I thought you would be smarter then that."

My body instantly took a sharp breath in. All the light around the bathroom seemed to have disappeared; it looked so dim right now. The voice belonged to a female. How did she get in here? John locked the door last night didn't he? That must mean she is in the brotherhood. Maybe Magneto sent her to kill me since John couldn't?

I hadn't realised but my clothes were suddenly getting wet. The bath tub was slowly filling up with water. Who turned the taps on? I quickly got out the bathtub and went to grab for the taps on the opposite side of the bath tub, but they weren't there. I had to stop this water some how. It seemed to already have started to rise closer to the top. I quickly reached down into the bathtub trying to find the plug to release the water down into the drains. To add up to my stake of confusion I couldn't find the plug! It was defiantly there before! I felt it dig into the back of my thigh!

I looked up realising that someone spoke to me before. My eyes darted around the room to find no one. The room seemed darker. As if I was in one of those tacky horror movies I watched with john and Bobby when we were at the mansion.

My ears ignored the sound of the water as it started to overflow on to the bathroom tiles. My feet tapped against the puddles which seemed to start to be everywhere. I kept walking until I reached for the door. I looked around the main room. It seemed like it was in black and white.

My eyes widened at the site of the only thing that was in colour. Red spills of a liquid which seemed to shine out against the silver flooring. I slowly walked to the trail of red liquid and glided my finger on the top. It was wet. It was defiantly blood which had just been spilled. I kept my eye around my surroundings, as I felt awfully like I was the victim in this horror movie.

As I looked up from the blood I realised where the trail stopped. In front of a door I had never come across of before. I slowly tiptoed to the door. Now I really did feel like I was in a horror movie. Right now I just wanted to run away and hide under the bed, but it seemed like I couldn't control my body.

The door seemed to be shrinking. I gasped in shock and quickly grabbed the door knob; this might be my only chance to see what's in this room. My hand seemed to be covered by the blackness that was dripping from the door knob onto the floor. I quickly opened the door, as I flung myself into the unknown room and slammed the door shut as hard as i could behind me. I could feel the door shake as I pushed my back against it. I closed my eyes and tried to get my breath back. I felt the pricks of the wooden door behind me dig into my back.

When I finally agreed with my mind saying I was clam enough, i slowly opened my eyes. The room I was standing in was a narrow corridor it seemed. It felt quite cold. Actual it was cold. It felt like how cold it would be to live inside of a freezer. I slowly felt the blood go to my legs and decided to attempt and walk to see what was at the end of the corridor. Even if the corridor wasn't wide it seemed to be very long. So long i couldn't even see the end!

I kicked the floor which to my surprise wasn't metal but white tiles. Even these white tiles where on the walls! Everything was white!

I laughed to myself. Who would have thought John would put so much effort in this hidden room.

My feet slowly slid on the tiles. They seemed as if they were frozen. It was freezing in here! Something was not right, John and cold didn't go very well together as I knew, from being with him in the winter holidays while Bobby spent Christmas with his family. He wouldn't even dare go outside in the cold! The memory of the year when I was sixteen, and tricked him into going outside, appeared in my mind. I giggled at the memory; he chased me around the mansion trying to find me for about an hour! And when he did find me, he tackled me to the ground. Smiling at me, as he had won the game of 'hide and seek'.

I quickly wiped the memory out of my mind. My feet must have kept on walking since I knew i wasn't in the same spot as before.

I had to find this girl! It kept repeating in my mind over and over again.

I turned around to see how far away I was from the door. Shock conjured onto my face as I couldn't see the door anymore! I decided I should keep on walking down the corridor.

As i went on with my journey i realised the white tiles seemed to start to have a reddish tinge to them. My body somehow seemed to turn to my left. I slowly looked up at the wall. My finger touched on the square tiles. I realised that when i pushed it, it moved back. I then without even thinking of the consequences slammed my hand into the white tile. I could hear noises. I slowly left the wall and started to keep on walking.

As i walked along the pearl white corridor, I hadn't taken the notice of seeing the sign above my head which read, "Victims of fire."

I then for the first time saw something in the distance. It seemed to be like meat? Hanging off a hook like in the butchers? I started to fasten my pace as i felt fear run up my spine. As i got closer i realised there was more of these meat hanging. One on everyone side of the wall hanging.

The floor was covered in blood now. And in one second two things happened.

One of them was that my feet landed into the pool of blood. The second was that I happened to recognise that the product, hanging off the hooks wasn't meat. It was bodies.

I started to scream as loud as i could. My eyes darted from each of the bodies, each of them nearly as burnt as the next. They all had names on top of them hanging there proudly.

My eyes took in all of the names. Sherriff Jones, Dr Michaela, more police officers, I didn't know how but my scream seemed to get louder as i saw children dead bodies hanging. They all were burnt to death, i felt vomit climb up my throat as i saw this.

All i wanted to do was run back to the door and get out of there but i had no control over my body only on my voice.

My legs kept on walking, I closed my eyes, not wanting to see anymore. It was then when i felt my eyes getting pushed open by an invisible force i gave up. There were no bodies around me just name tags hanging. One which defiantly caught my attention

"No!! He can't! That manic! I hope he burns in fucking hell!" I screamed. The name tag right in front of my eyes at the dead end of the corridor was the body i knew who's name it belonged to would be up there very soon.

My eyes shut close by themselves as i felt my screams being projected even louder, as i crashed to the ground crying. I felt the world disappear as i felt like i was in blackness. I felt something poke into my skin which was sharp but i guessed it was just the tiles.

The tag was none other than mine.

Mystique's POV:

"Why are they here?" I snarled. My cat like eyes scanned him up and down, disappointed for the first time in awhile In what they had seen.

"I can't do anything about it." He hissed back at me with enough venom, It would put a king cobra to shame.

My yellow eyes death stared to the man he had become. Before this he would have crushed them to pieces, but he wouldn't do it to these people who were in-dangering every ones life at the brotherhood. Not like that's a big thing. I smirked at my own joke.

"Mystique you know better then me, that no matter how many times you change yourself, you can't hide who you really are." He explained.

I felt my lips twitch with frustration. "What does that have to do with this! Don't you dare bring my past into this! That is only my business and no one else!" I shouted back. "So we just sit down and relax, you know maybe even make a gallon of popcorn while were at it, as we watch him do this! They can't force us to do anything!" My chest rose and then fell with my deep breaths. I was really pissed now. What my mind couldn't wrap around was that I, Mystique, was angry at him! I had to shake my head to come back to reality.

His eyes melted into mine, no emotion in them at all, just like how it has been for months, He frowned for a second, then without saying another word he spun around and walked out on me.

I eyed the door that slammed behind him. He just wasn't acting like himself I hummed, he didn't even bother using his powers to open the bloody door for starters! I knew him and he always liked to show of his powers even when he was alone.

As I took my journey down to my room I hummed all the way singing little bits of lullaby's I heard as a child, soft enough I could hear it but no one else could.

My hand softly touched my door handle, as I stared down the hall to a figure, blackness covering all of them. My song left my lips, as my eyes strained to see who it was.

With out saying a word, I left my door and traveled slowly and cautiously down to the figure, until I saw there face and what they were doing.

I felt my voice box about to yell out for the man who I had talked to before, but my mind told me he had changed and I needed to call for someone else.

One name floated in my head, and as quickly as I thought about it, I was yelling it out for help.

"PYRO!"

* * *

**Okay so this chapter has info which goes with the story line.**

**Have you guys figured any of it out yet? ;)**

**and there will be more of Mystique as well in the next couple of chapters!**

**Please review telling me how i went (:**

**oh and i'm sorry if i start to update slower, i have school now :/ so ill try to update as fast as i can!! **

**xx InLoveWithVanity :D**


	8. Don't let me go crazy

**Hello there.  
this chapter gives abit of a clue who these people are who are trying to i guess you can say take over the brother hood? this chapter also really just shows how much everything has effected Rogue, and how awkward it is getting between her and Pyro. **

anyways i dont own ANY of this! blah blah blah (: enjoy kiddos!

* * *

Chapter 8

Unknown POV:

I slowly walked along the metal floor boards. I was followed by five other people behind me. Our footsteps were not heard and never will be. All of our faces were hidden by the darkness.

Everyone was asleep as I could tell. All doors locked but we had our ways to get in. Let me just leave it that we are very persuasive. The smirk on my lips, were going to be there all night.

I licked my lips which were in the same colour as my 'friends' behind me. Every door I past seemed to be locked with someone asleep. One door I passed seemed to have someone dreaming about, what, I realised was running around the world in five and less seconds.

My long legs seemed to make me look dangerous and irresistible. I was not the tallest but tall enough to warn people not to mess around with me, or it could be that look I give them that scares them off… Not sure.

_Hope that bitch died of shock. _

I snarled, showing my perfectly white teeth to no one. Interrupting my thoughts huh? I rolled my eyes as I Kept listening to one of my followers 'bitchy' comments.

_Next time I'm going to drown her with my mi- _

I had enough it.

_LMM!_ I yelled back to her in through my mind.

_Could you shut your mouth for once you bitch! If you interfere with my thoughts on more time ill make sure you drown yourself with your own powers!_

Looking straight forward with my eyes burning into the door at the end of this fucking long corridor, know one would have thought I was having a bitch fight right there and then.

I was gladly welcomed with a mumble of sorry which I could hear even with her at the end of the line.

My mind was then seeing through LMM's eyes a door which was coming up closely on the left.

She was clearly sending daggers of anger with her eyes at it. Most likely picturing a dart board of the person who, slept in there. Poor child.

As we slowly closed the distant on the door my mind sent me the information, that I wasn't sure I wanted.

The room was designed just like everyone else's, except it had a Queen bed, which seemed to have two mutants sleeping on it.

One seemed to be fidgeting in the bed, pulling the bed sheets up onto there body for warmth then kicking them off as they welcomed the cold late night air to there skin. The other person was, well dead to the world. Fast asleep, dreaming about, burning some boy, to the death. From what my mind traced, it seemed like he even smirked while he was asleep.

My thin lips seemed to stretch into a small smile, which to my approval disappeared before it was there for longer then my last record of a smile.

The mutant who I discovered was a boy, seemed to have the power of manipulating fire. While the other person who was a young women, seemed to be very weak. She had a power but it wasn't coming to my mind.

I placed my right arm on my forehead as I heard screeching like the type you would hear when a teacher scratched her nails down a chalk board.

My teeth bit down onto my lips as I moved my mind onto something else to focus on.

As I changed course of my mind, the fucked up noise disappeared.

This mutant, was one to keep my eye on I thought.

But it seemed someone else already had there eye on her, I laughed in my mind as I heard LMM grinding there pair of teeth as she had passed the door.

****

Rogues POV:

Ever since I got here I can't get to sleep.

With Pyro so close to me which seemed to make my body try and attempt to sleep right on the edge of his huge bed, it didn't help that the heat from his body seemed to attack me.

I sometimes felt like the heat would be waiting there for me to break a sweat and officially crack at it. I kicked the sheets off as I felt the heat bound around me as if I was in a cocoon of heat.

The late night or early morning air welcomed my skin. It seemed to be the only thing that wanted to touch me.

My eyes slowly fluttered on to my neighbour who seemed fast asleep. His lips were softly clamped together. His skin looked smooth as silk under the moonlight.

I hadn't taken notice but my body seemed to be crawling closer to him.

Our bodies lay closer to each then ever before since of my army crawling. His heat seemed to swirl around me now. I could even now smell his scent. With him burning everything that moved, he seemed to carry the scent of smoke around him. Not the type of smoke which someone would smell after they had a cigarette, the type of smoke of wet land tress getting burnt. He smelt like a forest which he had just burnt down.

The pupils in my eyes seemed to get bigger as I shook my head.

Was I just thinking about Johns "smell"?

I mentally screamed in my head, taking note I needed to talk to someone other then myself and my old buddy Pyro here.

My lips couldn't contain the giggle which was begging to be let out as a prisoner. My eyes quickly darted to the young man, who to my relief, just stirred in his sleep instead of waking up and looking at me like the crazy women I was.

_Or he could store you in the room where he keeps all of his 'victims of fire'. _

All of the warmth around me seemed to vanish into the thin air. My body was just left with the coldness now, which I disapproved of.

My body automatically sat straight up, which made some of my muscles ache with pain with the all of a sudden movement.

My toes seemed scared to touch the ground. Having to be the first body part to test the metal floor, who wouldn't make a huge protest?

As I gained most of my free will back from my body, I quickly jumped to the floor so my toes would shut up there moans of complaints.

Of course, not to my surprise, the metal floor was even colder at this time of day or night.

The cool breeze seemed to flow through my hair, for 'dramatic affect' I thought. Another giggle seemed to escape my lips which were tightly locked now.

I felt my self get closer to the wall were the door was hidden. It was hard to see since of the dark, and my lack of night vision.

I lifted my arms out waiting for them to press into the wall. When they did, my hands ran up and down the wall where the door was hidden.

"Where is the door knob?" I mumbled under my breath.

I was only met by ice cold metal which was everywhere. My breaths seemed to start to come out more like gasps, as I felt the stress rise in my blood.

There was no sign of a door knob, wooden panels of the door or even a small line separating the door from the wall.

It was not there.

"Where, the fuck is it!" I yelled at the wall. My voice had risen in the last minute from whispers to screams.

My mind not giving up, gave orders to my hands to frantically search the wall again.

My hands skinned on the metal, over the dints in the wall which pocked out. I could feel my skin getting nicked as I rushed them over the martial, but I didn't care, since I knew my hands were bleeding already. What's another scar.

"NO! It has to be here!" I yelled at my self, more directly to the wall. My hands started to bang against the metal, as I felt tears stream down my face.

"Fucking run away don't you! Like how everyone else does!" I seemed to be saying that to me, as I felt all emotions in my body getting switched on. I never showed my emotions, I don't know if it was the lack of sleep or the whole 'your kidnapped and you can never see the really world' feeling.

All the feeling in my legs disappeared as I crashed to the ground with tears going every where.

I must have woken up Pyro by now. I had yelled, punched, screamed, cried and scratched at the wall, which echoed every bloody movement I did, if he wasn't awake I would attack him right now.

It was when I heard a "what the fuck is going on?" and footsteps over to where I was cradling myself I realised he was awake.

He sat down next to me, his eyes were full of concern, and he slowly just wrapped his arm around me trying to snap me out of the nightmare I was in.

To his astonishment, I tried to fight of his hugs, as he was a murderer who killed anyone who came across his path, even if they were children.

"Get off of me! I won't end up like them! Get off of me!" I yelled but it most likely sound like gibberish as I was crying and sobbing at the same time. My tears sank into his shirt.

He must not have got the que to let go, as I felt his grip tighten on my frail body.

I snarled from my teeth, as I sounded like a dog right now and I was acting like one for sure. With out even thinking I gripped his wrist. He sat still, his pupils getting smaller, as my powers kicked in.

His eyes darted into mine, not looking as if he was in pain. He smiled at me, or attempted to, as he reached out and took my small arm off his wrist.

I was sitting there in shock. No images, no flash backs, no pain, no nothing!

My powers where gone! No they couldn't be! I had them I did! What the hell was happening to me!

He then, picked me up and walked me over to the bathroom. I felt his heat start to calm me down as did his hushing sounds.

He then placed me down into the bath tub, took off my dirty red jacket leaving me only in my black singlet top and my jeans.

My eyes seemed to look at him lazily, not really tacking in anything he was doing.

It was when I felt my top being taken off my skin, leaving me in my purple bra and jeans, I started to panic.

"What are you doing to me?" I yelled at him.

"You need a bath."

"I can do it my self!" I tried to sound confident but I didn't even convince myself let only Pyro.

"No just lye down, you just had a panic attack, I'm not risking your health anymore."

I felt him try and un-zip my jeans, and when they wouldn't come undone he started cursing every word under the sun or moon in our case. I bit down on my own tongue which screamed in pain at me as I still had the bruise which was healing from when my mouth filled with blood when I first saw Magneto. I closed my eyes not wanting to see him pull off my jeans, and his hands roaming around my zipper which had to be placed right in front of where my little friend called virginity seemed to live. I heard him laugh, which seemed to make my head hurt with a headache, I just left it as he was laughing at my reaction of what he was doing. When he had finally won the battle of the zipper, My legs were slowly being ripped away from my jeans. As they slide down, I felt his fingers grace so slightly over my pale skin, it me shiver, not from coldness but from a feeling I had never had.

My mind was slowly coming back together as did my sanity. My body tensed as I was lying the tub with John or Pyro not sure which one… lying there in my bra and underwear.

"Fuck, your clothes are dirtier then-"

"The bedroom floor of your room, at the school?" I seemed to getting my voice back even after straining it when I screamed.

"I wasn't going to say that but, ill leave it at that."

His arms reached over me to the taps about to turn them on. I saw water from the other end slowly come into the bath tub. I Stared at the water blindly not even taking notice of the fact I was still wearing my under garments.

As the water slowly started to creep near me and soak into my underwear, I heard a sharp intake of breath, knowing it wasn't mine, I looked up to see John staring at me with his eyes. Through his big brown eyes, I could see my own reflection, which I didn't recognise.

"Uh, do yo-u want me to take your um br-a and unde-rwear o-ff?"

I stared at him in shock, not knowing what to say, or if I should even answer it. With me thinking so hard over the situations and slowly getting over my shock, I didn't take notice of John and how nervous his voice was when he asked me.

"I a-h um, I think I can do it, tha-nks for the offe-r." I seemed to be stuttering every word I said and wanted to slap my self in the face right now.

As I brought my hands to the back of my bra I saw to my relief John turn around.

When I had both my underwear and bra proudly in my hands I didn't know where to put them.

I decided to give them to john when I felt the water had risen at least up to my belly button.

My body was pressed against the side of the tub with my head above the top of the bath so he could only see my head and maybe the back of my legs but nothing else when he turned around.

"Pyro?"

He seemed to take in a big breath and mumbled something to himself, which I didn't catch before he turned around to face me.

"Uh… yes?"

I handed him my bra and undies to him, with the red in my cheeks burning nearly as brightly as the flames he could manipulate.

He took my undergarments care fully as if he if didn't want to part from them, and slowly placing them on top of the sink.

"Don't be embarrassed, your not the first girl I've seen naked you know?"

I consirded his words but still wouldn't do it. I wasn't like the white streaks in my hair which were bold and out there un-like me. Or not how I was now.

"Yeah but you would be the first guy to see me naked." I mumbled under my breath.

He raised his eye brows, as he was holding his Zippo lighter. Where did that thing come from!?

"Oh yeah you told me you hadn't had sex before, I thought you would have at least been close to Bobby."

I felt a bit of myself been picked off. "I was close to Bobby, just not that close." I whispered. I didn't know why I as trying to not to be heard it was only John in here. But that could have been where I went wrong it was _John_ I was telling this to.

I just nodded my head. I slowly asked for him to leave which he responded with a, "What you don't enjoy me watching you naked and covered in water?" his smile brightened at my laugh which I hadn't shown in ages. I didn't mind his comment since he didn't see any part of my body only when I was in my undies and bra. I just replied with a "What your not turned on?" as he closed the door. I heard him snigger at my comment.

I sunk down into the water when I felt safe enough from prying eyes. I know John wouldn't perve but what happens if somehow someone from the brotherhood walks in?

All the questions sunk to the bottom to the bath tub as did my mind, which seemed slowly repairing, after my shock attack, which I would figure out some other time.

* * *

**chapter 8 done! i would like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, **

**xxsocoxx, RubberDuckie, Coldwater7 and my friends LivingInImagnery! thank you for reviewing and this chapter was made for these guys!!!  
also thank you for the people who have alerted my story but i would love if you guys reviewed! pretty please? i would love it if you guys could once in awhile (:**

**anyways review telling me how i went, and also check out my friend liviinginimagnery as she has an awesome gossip girl story! love as always InLoveWithVanity xx :]**

**ill try and update faster also! school can be a bitch :L aha lol**


	9. Don't say lust was the reason

**I know shot me now!**

**i'm so sorry for the long waiting! school has been so busy! okay so i dont love this chapter but it does help for the next chapter, also I've decided that in chapter 11 you will slowly figure out why he can touch her and more. **

**So sorry for long waiting time! please do enjoy and review!**

**xxx **

* * *

Chapter 9

I stood there. Looking in the mirror at my reflection.

My eyes couldn't believe what they saw.

This wasn't me it couldn't be. My mind kept trying to tell itself that, but I knew the truth.

I stared at my figure. What once use to be a healthy eighteen year olds body, was now transferred into a body where you could see bits of my rib cage where I had clearly lost weight. My eyes had bags under them. My eyes looking like they couldn't keep the tears away. My left arm seemed to have recovered faster then it should have. It seemed like all the redness was gone. Now what was only left was a thin line leaving its mark on my arm. Which would remind me of who did this to me. My wrists still had a mark there to remind me of Magneto and my tongue slowly started to recover from my teeth marks on it.

My blonde streak looked cleaner since of my bath, while the rest of my body had no trace of dirt on them now. My fingers glided through my hair. It was getting long right now. It seemed to just be around my chest arrear. It wasn't silky smooth but soft enough that you could bear with. This bath did wonders for me I guess. I knew that It couldn't fix everything. Nothing could. My bottom lip started to tremble as I thought about everything that I had lost. Bobby, he never really loved me I guess, Wolverine since if I really had him he would have taken me by now. My list went on but I knew that as I went on with each name another tear would appear.

It felt strange, the one person that a year ago I missed, was the person who was outside his own bathroom. Most likely playing with his lighter as usual. He was one of my best friends, and I wouldn't admit to anyone, but I was hoping to see him, of coarse not like how it had happened.

I stared back at my body, no guy could ever love me. It felt as if I had a layer of dirt on me which as hard as I tried to scrub off it wouldn't budge. I knew where this dirt was coming from. Tears were already welling up in my eyes so I blinked once again and looked in the mirror which had slowly started to un fog. The worst thing about how I looked was, I didn't see myself anymore. My mind told me to stop looking before I broke down, so I grabbed a towel over my naked body as I searched the room to find some clothes.

I gave up my search when I remembered John had walked out with all of them. He must have washed them I thought to myself. Well I had to wear something, even if john would be pleased with me wearing nothing I would let his eyes see me naked.

I walked to the door facing my fate.

"John? You there?" My voice seemed to have struggle to talk from my screaming from before.

My ears heard feet scramble around the room with a couple grumbles until I heard him talking to directly to me

"What do you want?" I could see the smirk on his face already.

"Clothes, unless you want me prancing around naked." Sarcasm was soaking that sentence.

"Well if your offering to do what you said then I don't mind really." I didn't have to open a door even an inch to see him smirking at me. Eye brows up high in alert.

"John can you give me my clothes?" I was begging now. This door even seemed to thin to hide myself from him.

"Your clothes are getting washed! Just wear the towel as a dress or something!"

He seemed angry now.

"Can I borrow some of your clothes?"

"Not unless you come out here."

"I might be your slave but I'm doing that!"

"Your wearing a towel aren't you? I cant see anything!"

"That's not the point! Just hand me the clothes!"

"Well as you said before you are my slave… So I command you to come out!" He said that sentence laughing half of it.

"You cant do that!" okay maybe he could…

"Rogue if you don't come out ill burn this door down! You got a count of three!"

I huffed angrily checking myself in the mirror to see if the towel was completely covered my body or the parts I didn't want to show.

"one!"

I took a huge breath as I turned the door knob to face my enemy.

"Two!"

"Oh could you shut the fuck up im here im here!"

And as I said my last words, the door whipped open to be welcomed arms wide by John.

*****

**Johns POV:**

"Oh could you shut the fuck up im here im here!"

I tried to contain the laugh that was begging to come out and be heard.

My eyes stared at the door waiting for her grand entrance. I smiled as I thought about it.

_Squeak._

. My eyes quickly darted back to the door just in time to see her.

I took in a quick breath which sounded more like a gasp.

Rogue stood there in front of me in a white towel, which was tightly wrapped around her body

Being rogue, she didn't bother and try to dry her hair, so it was wet leaving water driblets down her back. Her white pale skin looked nearly as soft as it was when I was undressing her. The towel just stopped mid thigh, So her legs which weren't to long, were showing. I heard her slowly cough to get my attention off her body and back to her face. I hid my blush at her by giving her a smile which seemed just right for this moment.

"Now where are these clothes?" She just wanted to get straight to it I guessed.

"Over here madam." I said trying to sound like I was the slave instead of the opposite way around.

My mind was ticking like a bomb. Okay so I had seen count less women naked, but seeing Rogue just in a fucking towel made me want to burn down America. Okay maybe I was over thinking it, This was Rogue she was a my best friend! Okay maybe not my 'best friend' I was keeping her as a kidnapper. But since she was my friend It just seemed like something about that made it even more tempting. My mind was ticking like a bomb about to go off in less then a minute! I could think this over any time, but right now I needed to get Rogue dressed to my disappointment.

I glided over to my bed and pulled out an apartment which was hidden under my sleeping post. I could hear her patter of feet behind me. I just knew there would be water all over the floor now.

My arms quickly pulled out a white shirt and boxers. I spun around to face the naked women (well half since of that fucking towel) in my room.

"Here." I planted them into her arms. Her hair seemed like it was already half dry. Was it from the heat that I was producing? Could my heat really be that hot? I shook my head to see rogues eyes searching my face to the reason behind why I was being silent.

As I had my clothes already here I decided I might as well get changed to.

I picked up a black shirt and jeans, and took off the shirt that I was already wearing.

_whisp _

Over the year and half I have been at the brotherhood, I guess you could say I had learnt my surroundings better. I could hear a lot now. And on noise I knew off by heart was that. Most people would have heard it, but I guess when you hear it constantly you kind of only listen for it .I knew that sound from anywhere. Ever since a month ago it had started and the re- fuck. That one world drew me out of my concentration and I didn't care. They knew it! Fucking hell. My eyes darted around the room knowing what that sound was. _There watching fuck! _Hopefully if I do what I'm supposed to be doing they might leave faster. My breaths were coming out faster and harder, I felt dizzy all of a sudden, the walls were moving around me, my mind slowly getting opened to someone else.

I shook my head, which made me feel a small amount better. My eyes looked up to see the only person standing in the room. Rogue was taking the opportunity to scan my shirtless body, since of the battle in my mind.

"Rogue haven't you ever seen a guy with his shirt off?" I smirked at myself. I don't know how I could try and be funny at this time of my life, but I still seemed to pull it out of thin air. I hoped on my whole life that I looked like myself, instead of how I felt. The smirk should of covered up it I prayed.

Her eyes widened in shock as she realised I had noticed her perving on me. She was so innocence. I wished I was to. Well not as innocence as she was, but enough to not been seen as a nun. Right now I had no control over my life, everything was being planned by everyone around me, which didn't startle me at all until now.

"We did go swimming remember?" She stuttered back. I guess she didn't think she would be caught. What did she except? To me ignore her prying eyes on toned body? Fuck no! I saw everything! Which was a great thing at some stages of my life. Her big brown eyes seemed to look deeply into my soul.

"Uh Rogue that was when we were twelve. No one had meat on there bones back then." I sniggered back. It was true every one, even including me, where skinny little boys. We ate a ton of shit but never gained anything till now, which helped me ton up my body to the fit shape I was in. I laughed in my head, while complementing myself I just had to add how great my hair looked today to. Combed back perfectly.

My eyes were then dragged to the women in front of me. Wait did I say women? She wasn't a women! She was Rogue! The fumbling, silly, skinny rouge! Well okay maybe she was turning into a women. She was Eighteen now since she had just had her birthday. Okay and maybe her body was slowly becoming more womanly I _had_ to admit. I hadn't realised before but, her figure was better now, she had curves on her, and her boobs were looking bigger I guess. She seemed a bit skinner since she had came here, but I guess that's what happens when you do nothing all day. She still looked amazing anyhow. Well at least to me. Or the entire man world kind. Finally my eyes had taken in all of Rogue, she really was a woman now, and I had to admit she was going to be a beautiful women no matter what.

I took note that her body position had changed. Her legs were now crossed together while her eyes wondered around the room not looking in to my brown orbs. Last night really changed her didn't it? It scared me what happened, but I knew half of what happened.

She just bit down onto her bottom lip. It made her look scared but still sexy. Well who wouldn't look sexy if they were just wearing a towel!

I slowly walked to her, she just seemed glued in the same place like she couldn't move. Her eyes seemed to be looking at her feet. Oh so very interesting I thought.

I was now right in front of her. Her eyes slowly came up to at mine. They took there time starring at my stomach and my muscles. I smirked at her as she looked up at me scared.

Was I that scary? Well who wouldn't be when your kidnapped and given to your ex best-friend! My hand came to touch her cheek. She closed her eyes not knowing what to do.

I felt abit sorry for her. She was a virgin, but she had pretty much done nothing besides a couple of kisses with Bobby.

My eyes looked down at the corner where I knew something was happening. I closed my eyes noting to self to yell at them after this. I really didn't want to do this to rogue since of how scarred she is but I have to…

"I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear. With not much of a choice, I looked down at her lips before bringing mine to hers.

Her lips were so soft against mine. I didn't feel any tug of power, I had to tell Magneto. I felt her tiny hands pushing against my bare stomach. She was trying to fight me off. I pulled away from her and whispered in her ear. My hot breath brushing against her skin, I could tell she was going to shiver since of it.

"Go along with it. If you do ill tell you everything you want to know."

Her eyes looked hurt but she nodded her head with a small "okay" escaping her lips.

Her eyes were closed shut, while mine looked around the room again knowing they were watching. They always checked on me.

My lips were slowly going to rogues, When they landed on hers I knew she could feel the heat off my body. Her tiny hands were now just firmly pressed against my stomach not moving a inch.

Her lips were slowly starting to kiss back.

I signed into our kiss knowing she was scared shitless. But I had no choice. If I wanted them to believe the kiss I had to at lest seem as if I'm enjoying it.

It was a slow kiss, my lips were hardly moving as were hers, I opened my eyes to see if she was okay, she seemed to be in focus on something, just I didn't no what. I felt a tug of something in my mind again. My eyes loosing focus on the room, as it started to spin around me again, I felt my eyes shut slowly, as I lost control over my body.

I watched as, My left hand was slowly running threw her hair then slowly going down her back till it reached her towel. The white wool towel, which was the only thing making her not be nude. My hand slowly went over the towel to it reach her back of her thigh. I cringed as I touched it screaming for it to move away. She gasped, I knew that I was the first ever hand to ever go to that part of her body which made me quite proud in a way. Her gasp made me want to burn everything, I wanted to stop now but I couldn't get hold of my body. My lips were starting to become more fierce as I started to make the kiss more powerful. Her lips seemed so good, the taste was amazing. I could tell most of the ass holds were gone, but I felt like I couldn't stop, something wasn't right, I wanted to stop but I couldn't.

My hand was slowly tracing its way up the towel, without my approval. My mind was slowly starting to disappear from me as I started to kiss down her neck. I felt her shiver as I kissed her collarbone. I was slowly going lower in my kisses, as I was kissing her milky skin, I could hear distant thoughts in my mind which weren't mine, they kept telling me to kiss her.

"John?" I heard her cry. It echoed threw my brain making me shiver with coldness. The blankness of my mind was gone, as I took in my surroundings, realising what I had just done. I felt my body shake as I slowly felt my mind come back to my body. I stopped kissing her and looked up to her eyes. They were full with fear and something else which didn't seem right. Was it lust? I don't think her eyes really suited that emotion, she just wasn't ready for it.

I felt my hand up the towel on her leg.

"I'm sorry." I quickly let go of her completely. I felt shame take over me. I had to do it I kept saying, I had to.

"Its o-kay its just, ive never been that close to someone in my life." I felt guilt wash over me now. I shouldn't have done that I shouldn't have. I felt like when I was kissing her it wasn't Rogue. It was someone else, I don't know! I looked up to her face, her cheeks red from blushing while her eyes looked at me worried.

I quickly turned around as she got dressed, while I stayed shirtless, I was to hot now, my body was creating so much heat I felt like I was on fire. I felt anger start to boil in me and topple over, I felt like I was being used as a rag doll.

My mind was furious but I felt some of my temper vanish as her soft hand tugged at mine. I felt her grab my hand to comfort me, I felt spaced out right now. Like someone had entered my mind. I had a good thought of what had happened but why?

We sat down next to each other in silence till she opened her mouth.

"Can I ask you the questions now?"

I nodded my head hoping I would get my soul and mind back enough to figure out what had just happened.

*****

**_Mystiques POV:_**

_I lay there, lifeless. My yellow eyes darted up to the metal roof, which use to comfort me but now seemed to create disgust in my soul._

_Everything had changed in merely seconds. Pride was transformed into vain, calmness was demolished into anxious, everyone was changing into something they shouldn't be._

_They couldn't change me. Never can. _

_My body rolled onto my right side, as I looked up at my beside table. Nothing was on it besides a photo frame, which for years was empty, but now happened to keep a photo of mine which I never wanted to loose. _

_The person in the photo was myself and someone I longed to see. My tears which never should be shown to anyone were slowly appearing. I had made a deal with my self to never cry, it was a sign of weakness. But right now I have given up on all the barrier's I have formed since childhood, as everything had changed._

_I was changing for the better you could say.  
but that still couldn't change what has happened._

_I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life by letting the person in the photo go._

_My blue hands tugged at it until it was in my hand. I felt my tears well up in my body, tears that I had been hiding for decades._

_My ears twitched, I frowned as I had to reschedule for these tears to be let out once again._

_I dropped the photo frame under my blanket, and took the form of the person who was emerging to my door._

_I stood in front of the real version of them, smiling them one of there own wicked smiles._

_There eyes looked into mine, or well in this case there own eyes, I could never tell what they were saying or feeling like I could do with everyone else._

"_What are you doing in here all alone Mystique?" The mutants eyes battered helplessly._

_I already felt my snarl crawl up my throat, but kept silent as usual. _

"_Cat got you tongue darling?" The mutants lips curled into an ugly smile, which somehow still seemed to keep there faces features beautiful. _

_My body slowly went back to my normal form, slowly shrinking eight cm's shorter then my opponent. _

_My lips still stayed together, not letting my voice box win over. One thing I had learnt from my past was that a lot of things are supposed to not be said._

"_Haven't you learnt the hard way already? Staying silent for to long can kill someone can't it?" The mutant pondered mockingly. _

_I felt a sudden pull at my thoughts, which left me biting down on my bottom lip to not let the scream of pain come out._

_You know I have other ways of finding information._

"_Stay out of my head." I bit back. My yellow eyes were full of angry._

"_We could always use you on our side, someone like you could help us very well." The mutant questioned. _

"_I don't betray my own kind, not now not ever." I felt my anger slowly push me over the edge. my blue hands grabbed the door knob and slammed my bedroom door in here face._

_I felt relieved as I sat down on the bed feeling better as being alone._

_It wasn't until I heard a voice in my head which made me want to kill them._

_"Is that what you told your beloved s-." I couldn't bear the last would. I already felt my body start to shake as my tears were now being realised._

* * *

**Yes so thats chapter 9!**

**please do review! I love reviews! I love them! and you should thank one of the last reviews since I wouldn't have this chapter up if it wasn't for them! **

**i shall update faster!**

**all the love! inlovewithvanity! xxx ily and review!! (: see ya soon XD**


	10. Don't you see that were the monsters

**Once again, i'm so sorry I haven't updated!  
This chapter I do like it a lot.  
I hope you like what Pyro and Rogue were talking about.  
Also Mystique and Pyro I think had a nice friendship so I have a bit of that in a way in this chapter. So read, Review and ENJOY! xx **

* * *

Rogues POV:

Every day was getting worse and worse.

My mind was fragile as ever, I still couldn't sleep at night after having those two panic attacks. One in the room where I found all of the people dead, and the second was after when I was trying to find the door.

My mind was trying to process everything that had happened, kidnapped, Pyro, city, trapped, strangers, bobby, fire, powers not working, Kitty and so much more.

A voice in my head was telling me that, if an option to escape rised, would i take it? Would i run from Pyro, the brotherhood. Where would i run to? Would i be able to walce right back into the schools arms? Would Logen swear revenge on magneto and pyro? What about bobby? Has he been missing me, Or has he been seeing this as a dream come true by being able to have kitty with him whenever he wanted.

I felt in a way better being hidden off from the world. It was a cowardly thing to say but, I felt like i didn't have to impress anyone, I didn't have to worry about the way people looked at me, as they saw the 'girl who couldn't touch anyone'. In a way i felt better here than any other place.

Every day was crazier than the next, but it got better i told myself. It would. It had to get better. Thats one thing that kept me going. Is that in the end ill be freed. At least i think i would be...

I lay down on the bed. My good hand slowly grazing my burn. I hated it at first. It showed John hurt me. It would always be there forever. Just now my mind had changed about it. John even said himself that he didn't mean to. It kind of now reminded me of, how John was saving my life in a way. Okay i might sound crazy but when you think about it, if i was given as a slave to anyone else, i would probably be dead right now. John kept be alive. With him i wanted to be alive.

We were both helping each other in a way. Not like a whole Roma and Juliette way but with each other we had a reason to live. We both were in position were we had no choice, and sometimes that one answer could end it all. We were friends, or at least close to being friends, who were both in a world where everything was not perfect. We just lived off each other, since if i didn't have John i wouldn't have any hope.

Who would have thought two people, who should be enemies, could find in-perfections in a world where you needed to be perfect. You needed to be human. We were the monsters that fed off their fear. Nothing would ever make us like them. That's one thing i had realised while i was here. The professor put it in our minds, that humans were like us, and that they just didn't understand it from our point of view, that we needed to protect them from us. It had always made me feel like a monster. The type of monster who would crash down towers, buildings and eat humans. That's how they saw us. We were the monsters. Always had been, and always would be,

They had turned us into the monsters. They made us scared to show our selves to them. We couldn't go anywhere without being judged. But here we were all the same. And in a way I wanted to help destroy the x-men. They lied to us. They told us everything was perfect out there, but i realised they were hiding us, from the real world, since they all knew we would hate humans. It was something we had to do. We were built to hate humans. When we tried to be friend them they would run away screaming.

We were the horror movie brought to life.

**

My feet dangled off the end of the bed. I smiled at it. I felt stupid. I was a young girl. A young girl sitting in a metal room from head to toe (which might i add these little piggies defiantly don't like.) with nothing to do what so ever.

I was use to the silence. I was use to the darkness. It all was like a second life to me. I hated being alone. For me as a child i hated me ignored or just not being spoken to. but now i guess once again it has grown on me.

My legs were covered by my jeans which were clean since pyro washed them. As for my top, it seemed to have shrunk a fair bit. I looked it up and down. It was the same size wasn't it? It was fine around my stomach line. The trouble was around my existent bust line. Or well what use to be my tiny bust line. I could feel my shirt stretching to cover my breasts, which couldn't have been mine. I had always had tiny breasts didn't I? I cringed thinking some of the strangers could have drugged me with a hormone drug which could have transformed my breasts up a cup.

I closed my eyes for a second. Flashing through my memories, of me in a singlet, which was a very, very, very rare occasion, and my boobs looked the same as they are now.

Had I always had this size of breasts? Why hadn't I ever realised? Then it struck me like lightening. When I was at the mansion, I always wore baggy clothes, oversized t-shirts covering my skin as much as I could. No one ever told me not to. Bobby sometimes seemed to approve of seeing me like a marshmallow covered head to toe in clothes.

The only person who had ever told me to lighten a bit was John one winter afternoon near Christmas. Bobby was at his house celebrating the season with his family who knew nothing about him back then.

Everyone would huddle around a fire place, covered head to toe in the gear I would wear as a living. The only one still prowling around in shorts and a short sleaved shirt was John.

Since of his power being fire, he's body seemed to be an automatic heater. Not seeing why we were huddled near any type of warmth we could greedily find.

It wasn't until one morning he cracked at me. "Rogue! For bloody sake, I have seen you wear that outfit for the past whole year. Not like I take note of what you wear each day but please for my eyes sake only, put some mixture in your choice of un-fashionable clothing." He didn't even bother covering up his annoyance.

That week I did. With most kids staying in there rooms, and bobby no where near me, I wore the shortest shorts I could find. Or well jeans John had cut down to shorts. With a black singlet which I had seen most girls wear, which made guys pop out as they saw girls bend over and there racks nearly fall out of there bundle. When my mind thought it I had the same size as breasts as the year ago.

No one just ever even bothered to check them out. Not like I wanted them to but I see why girls liked guys googly eyeing them, it made them know they were wanted.

And that's how I felt now. I was wanted. Even for not the purpose it should be, I was wanted by all of the wrong reasons. But it was all the same in the end.

***

For the rest of the day I sat on the bed, laid on the bed, and even once danced on it. My mind was blank besides of the conversation I had with pyro last night.

_-flash back-_

_My eyes skimmed his shirt less body. My cheeks were rushed to the last layer of my skin red. My eyes focused on his face as I couldn't even hold down my embarrassment of seeing him shirt less. Hes eyes were darkening. They were like the time he had tried to kill all of the cops that day at Bobbys._

_It was the look he gave before he killed. But this time his eyes were not matching his facial expressions. Hes skin looked pale, like what I assumed vampires would have on a daily bases. He looked like he would pass out._

"_John are you, are you okay?" I finally asked. I knew he would decline my offer of help._

_He nodded his head, which made me understand he didn't trust his voice right now. I grimaced he looked like he would die, and I couldn't have that happen now, he was my key to escaping this place. Was it that bad to use him as my way to freedom?_

"_Ask me now." He whispered back. He really looked sick. I bit my bottom lip. How could this happen, he was fine when he kissed me? But now it looks like he was dead._

"_Whats happening? Why are you looking so under the weather?" I tried to make it sound like I didn't care, but in a way I did._

_He nodded his head, his lips slowly parting to say something._

"_You d-on't have to wo-rry abou-t this, I will be fin-e soo-on, itss m-y punishment." He stuttered back, as if he was freezing cold._

_Freezing cold. He was freezing cold, he skin was white as anything, and he was stuttering as if he had swam to Alaska. I reached my hand out to touch his chin; it stung my hand to grace it on something so cold as how pyro was right now. It must be killing him._

_He gave me a smile telling me it had happened before. Who ever was doing this was terrible._

_My hand came back to my lap as I went on with my questions._

"_Whats happened to my powers?"_

***

Of corse john didn't tell me much, only little answers here and there to my questions, as if this was a riddle. All a game.

But it wasn't, it was something much worse, it was something which had my life, my powers and my soul.

I had changed that night, I wasn't using pyro as an escape route now, since I know it wont come yet. I cant do anything. And I might never be able to do anything about it.

I had changed, I stopped fighting, I couldn't find the fight in me anymore. I was going to get raped by my best friend. I was going to be killed by them, I was going to be burned. Tears were sliding down my cheeks, as I started to shake.

I sat against the metal walls, my arms trapping my legs in, never wanting to let go. I felt like I would shatter if I let go. All of it would be over.

_-Flash back-_

"_out of all the girls it was you, we chose you, storm was to old, to wise, kitty would walk out of our arms, she was to y-oung. Then there was li-ttle Rogu-e, who runs from home every day anyways. Also you pretty much just walked into our arms." He was stuttering less. The colour coming back into his cheeks._

"_what do you mean I just walked in here?! I woke up in that metal cage of a room!" I yelled back. I had been having terrible mood swings with being locked up. Hidden, from this world._

_He looked into my eyes, his calm, mine red with anger, we seemed to have swapped moods._

_His hand reached out to mine, he's shook a bit as he tried to get blood to it, as it finally touched my hand he smiled at me. Well attempted to smile._

"_Do you think Kitty or any other mutant girl from the mansion would survive this long?" I felt myself gulp in guilt. They would have killed them self by now, or gone mad. I was going to go there soon I thought. But it made me feel better knowing I was stronger then those girls._

"_Do you think, they would be able to stand sleeping in the same bed as me? Let only be able to be locked in the same room for a month?" he shivered now in stead of stuttering. He was meaning everything he said._

"_Do you think, they would be okay knowing they are going to be raped any time soon?" Hes eyes darkened now._

_He admitted it._

_I really was going to get raped. For a reason I didn't know._

_I was going to get raped by him. _

"_Please don't just not that." I whimpered. I felt my eyes boil with emotions._

"_I'm sorry. So sorry. Were going to get killed if we don't." he seemed like he might cry, the all mighty pyro was freezing his ass off and about to cry._

"_But why? Why do you have to do this?" I asked back to him. I felt everything ripe from my inside out. My heart was pounding faster the I could breath._

"_She is goin-g to k-ill me. Sh-e want-s you. And your going to get used by them, if you don't do what they sa-y they will make you d-o it. You do-nt have fre-e will. You're ju-st apart of there plain im sorry. So sorry." John was standing up now. Hes skin had colour in them, he seemed distress. He quickly just grappled his leather jacked and ran out of the door, slamming it behind him. _

_I was left in the darkness moaning to my self. "Please Don't leave me."_

*******

**_

* * *

_**

That's when I lay down on the bed alone.

Last night pyro had told me I was going to rape, for a purpose unknown. A women was after me, and I was told I would have no free will. My life was as great as it could get.

Mystique POV:

With out making a sound I tip toed out of my room. My blue legs hardly touching the ground. It was late at night, but you couldn't trust anything. No one.

Quicksilver was being a dick, as was toad. Everyone was.

Besides one. Pyro. He was the only one who acted like them selves, even in the position he was in. he was too young. To young, it made me upset, I could do this mission, anyone could but they picked him. I wasn't jealous, I was defiantly not, I was just scared for him. It could kill his mind if he does it. The brotherhood might be evil, but we didn't back stab our friends, no matter who they were.

My mind flickered back to the girl, who technically was the same age as Pyro, but in body and soul was younger, she had never gone through what we have. Okay so she couldn't touch anyone, big whoop, she hadn't done let alone seen what we had seen. Now little miss perfect was locked in a room slowly loosing her sanity.

I was scared this day would come. She would loose it. Which always made me pondering, if she went insane, would they still want her? They had salvaged our planes by stepping in and betting they would have her. They made me want to shape shift into the juggernaut and attack them.

It was upsetting. Especially seeing how Pyro was going. He couldn't take it. You could tell. Neither could the girl. If it was someone else, Pyro would have finished the job ages ago, but it had to be her. When I thought about it Pyro seemed to have a soft spot for the girl. I guess everyone did. She couldn't touch anyone, which made people send pity to her in every direction.

She had a strong power I will admit. To strong for herself. She had always hated her gift. It was seen as a curse through her eyes. Poor girl. She has to get over it. We all had to make sacrifices. Some of us, more than others. But she just runs away from them every time.

Well she can't this time. And neither can Pyro.

I hadn't realised that I was half way back to my room, my foot steps were heaver since of my anger. I slowly started to slow down my pace, my breathing coming down to my regular intake.

Every one seemed to be asleep. My cat like eyes scanned the door, which lead to Pyros room. My ears picked up that Rogue was in the room, but Pyro wasn't. I just shrugged it off that he went to see Magneto.

I finally made it back to the front door of my room. I signed, I didn't want to stay here. I wanted to be out there looking for _him_. I had to find him. My smile brighten at the last time I saw him, he of course had no clue who I was but I defiantly did.

He was what I always thought he looked like, it made me happ-, my ears twitched. Someone was in my room. I quickly shape shifted into a buff male human. When I was happy with my appearance I opened the door and slid in.

My disguise didn't last long. Just as I got through the door I had already slimmed back down into my blue body, wide eyes looking at the person on my bed in shock.

There on my bed was Pyro, who's eyes looked red as if he was crying, which he probably was.

I slowly tiptoed my way to sitting on the edge of the bed with him. His puffy eyes meeting my yellow ones.

"I can't do it." He whimpered. "I can't hurt her like that." I nodded my head, he didn't take notice of my body language, he just kept looking ahead at the photo which was now on my vanity, instead of my bed side table.

"It's okay, you don't have to, and you can just say she would kill you if you touched her for that long." I answered back, I tried to get eye contact with him but he just kept staring at the photo frame. I really just wanted to shove it in a place that only I could see it and no one else could.

As my eyes went off Pyro I felt his on me. I slowly looked into them, they seemed like they had no more faith or hope.

"Her powers don't work on me." He stated. "She had touched me, I have carried her and kissed her when they were watching and nothing, she didn't even get one memory."

My eyes must have given away I felt sorry for him and that I was in shock.

"What do you mean her powers don't work on you?!" I felt my temper kick in. it was my best friend at times.

"They couldn't have just disappeared! And she hasn't taken the cure!" my voice cracked as I said the 'C' word. It was true she hadn't been given the cure. Something wasn't right. I had touched the girl when she arrived, giving her a glint of what I was thinking in my mind, when I knew our skin had came into contact I dropped her, so she wouldn't go far enough to drain my powers or worse, look into my memories.

My mind was brought back to Pyro.

"Mystique, she can touch me, and I know why."

* * *

**Woo hoo! Chapter 10 done! and yes, Rogue DIDN'T get the cure! Tell me what you think about it (::  
**and I promise the next chapter will be up super soon! I've already written 900 words for it so a far bit more to go!

**I would also like to say big thanks to these people, hehe**

**Rubber Duckie - who is an awesome duck ;)**

**Coldwater7 - Yes you are on the path of figuring out who the women was talking to Mystique in the last chapter! **

**xxxSocoxxx - Thank you for the review, it brightened up my day! i hope you liked the chapter (:**

**Alkya - Hehe, i hope you liked this chapter, Did Rouges and Pyro's talk end up how you thought it would ? and thank you for your messages, I really appreciated them ! (:: **

so yeah thats it for me blabbing on and on :P review thanks, and can't wait to see you guys soon when chapter 11 comes up :D xx**x - InLoveWithVanity!!**


	11. Don't you see you did this

Wow i hope everyone had a good easter ( a bit late on that one but oh well)  
sorry for taking a bit :/ this chapter isn't the best but yeah.. just read and tell me how i went :D

* * *

C**hapter 11.**

**Pyros POV:**

Mistakes. I had made a lot of mistakes in these last past months. I had just made a huge mistake minutes ago.

It was a mistake to lye down on this bed. It was a mistake that I was looking at a roof which wasn't made of metal. It was a mistake to give into her seduction. It was a mistake that we had just had sex. It was a mistake that I was falling for someone else. My life was all a mistake.

I turned on my side slowly rolling over. As I changed positions I was met with a blonde haired girl on the other side of the bed, still asleep peacefully.

_Peacefully_, this girl had nothing to do with peace. As hard as it was to believe I was scared shit less of her. She was just a good fuck for me. It of coarse didn't mean anything.

That's when something else hit me, I grumbled as I rolled back onto my back. I still had UN finished businesses with Rogue. To me it wouldn't mean anything, but to her everything would. Okay maybe it would mean something to me. Okay a lot. My mind seemed to want to make me to admit that it would affect me more then it would affect Rogue but we all knew that she would be the one scared for life.

It didn't seem right to be In a house that wasn't my home. I guess Magnetos location was home to me, but when Rouge came it seemed like that was where I had to be every day. Like I didn't want to leave.

No matter where she went, as long as I was there with her it was home to my mind.

And now I was lying down in the bed of a mutant who was wanted for an amount of murders which were unknown.

Thank god she was asleep. This was the only time I was safe from her powers mucking around with my mind.

Just like the time I came to her house to warn her and her so called queen about what humans were planning, she was alone at their base, with my mind being fragile it didn't take her much time to have scenes running around my head of her and me. She just had to be an illusion.

And she was, she was an illusion to _me_, how she acted in my mind when she cast illusions was not how she acted in reality.

My mind back tracked to when I was in Mystiques room, and my explanation to her about Rouge. She had told me not to come near this exact building that I was lying in. guess who didn't listen? _Me, of course._

Another mistake. I should have considered Mystiques help. I should have stayed in my little room, stayed their watching her. Watching how she acted out her days. Watch how she would babble out her little conversations with her mind. I had never stayed a full day with her. I actual haven't seen her in about three days. Me prowling about at this darkened hell whole.

_Squeak_

My mind shut up instantly at the sound of the bed moving.

I rolled over to see the blonde still half asleep smiling at me.

I could tell I was in one of her illusions. When ever she trapped me in one of them she always had clear white skin, sparkly strawberry blonde hair which was unnaturally dead straight, and her green eyes full of joy.

"Good morning." She smiled at me. Her eyes seemed to be full of happiness and laughter, they would stay like that this whole time I supposed.

I yawned, nodding my head to her response. I quickly added a small smile in to make it seem like I was enjoying myself.

My head slowly sank back into the pillow awaiting me. If I couldn't get to sleep in real life I must try to get it in her illusions, which I knew would annoy her. I could already feel her fake French tipped nails walking up my leg. She wanted me.

I could hear the giggles which she never showed in real life. I finally opened my eyes to see her. She smiled blissfully at me. I could see she had changed her dump of a dirty room into a magnificent French based hotel room, from the pale cream walls to the fluffy woollen carpet.

"I have to go soon, I have a meeting with RQ." She pipped in, just having to add her fake smile.

They always seemed to call each other by their first letter of their names I had realised. Their way of communicating I guessed.

"Sure, well to help you, ill leave now." I replied.

As I said that, the French like room was fading away and replaced with the concrete walls which were always dirty. The carpet changed into the filthy grim like tiles which she had never attempted to wash. And the beautiful, giggling, smiling blonde had gone back to her real self.

I sighed. She was asleep. Or at least pretending. She was just waiting for me to leave.

Not saying anything about it, I lifted my self off her bed, which was covered in the dirt which was probably samples of places where she had murdered her victims.

With my clothes already on, I half ran half tripped my way out of her room.

I quickly closed the door of her room, which felt like a shield of some kind which was protecting me from her force.

As I slowly walked away from the door down the corridor, only thinking about_ home_ in my mind.

I took my last glance back up to her door with her signature glued to front of the panel.

_LMM_.

* * *

**Rouges pov**:

I stood there. Looking at the door, which happened to be unlocked. It held my whole life. Everything would change the minute I walked out of this room. The room I had been waking up in for the past month would be locked away forever, with me being on the free side for once.

This day I had been dreaming of and dreading at the same time. My whole life would drastically change once I succeed in walking out of this door. The thing was, _did_ I want to abandon everything? What was I even doing here?! I had been left in this room for three long days with no food, (I drank water out of the bathroom tap) and seeing no sight of my 'master'.

My brows raised in confusion and I felt my eyes fill with tears as I had no idea what to do. People had always chosen my path at the mansion. Everything planned perfectly and even at all times. And now I was standing looking at a door made of metal. Great.

I closed my eyes, trying to calm my self down.

"disappear, disappear." I chanted over and over again. Until I opened my eyes again with them boiling up with doubt and tears.

I quickly turned around in the room, wanting to have a finally glance at the cage which I would remember for the rest of my life. It could never be forgotten. The bed where I laid countless of nights, with my eyes never getting a minute of sleep. The bathroom where Pyro undressed me. Then I got to the wall where I swore I entered into a room with dead people hanging. I closed my eyes at that thought, as I did this action more liquid was falling down my cheeks.

As I closed my eyes, I spun on my heel to the door, placing my bare hand on the naked door knob. "Good bye." My words echoed as I opened the door and closed it behind me trapping the sound of my voice in the metal room.

* * *

**rogue pov:**

I blinked my eyes, it was a lot darker out in this hall then the lighting had been in Pyros room. Some how not to my surprise there was metal all over the walls and floors once again. You just can't escape it huh?

I bit down on my bottom lip, my mind not sure on which way I should go. Left or right? I turned to my left, or at least what I hoped to be my left, to see blackness. I then shuffled to my right, my eyes seeing also blackness, but it could be my eyes playing up, but it seemed as if there was something gleaming off the metal. Like a reflection? Before I even noticed what I was doing I was following it. As I travelled there the temperature suddenly dropped with it getting colder and colder, I even thought some snow drops had actual been brushed into my hair from this sudden breeze.

As I kept walking I heard voices, some yelling while some were full with excitement. When I got to the end of the corridor, I felt some more cold wind hit the back of my neck as I slightly turned my body angle.

"You'll never be mine again." It whispered. I felt my body shake with fear as I turned to face the person who's voice was to familiar. As I finally was fully rotated to face them I opened my eyes to find myself face to face to my worst nightmare and to the love of my so called old life. Bobby.

* * *

**Mystique POV:**

I growled as I heard noises. Voices. Footsteps.

I slivered out of my bed, my eyes already wide awake. This seemed like a nightly routine ever since Rouge arrived here. I had tried talking sense into Pyro but he stated he just needed a break. I knew where he was, I even forcefully yelled at him for a better half of an hour , screaming that if he went to their head quarters I would not only kill him but would burn down where he had been hiding. What a wimp. No what a coward, hiding away from everywhere and everyone he knew. I would never do that.

_Oh but you already have._

I sneered at my own remark; maybe Rouge isn't the only one loosing her mind.

A shiver ran up and down my spine as I heard the agonising scream from inside Pyros' room. What was happening?

Before I could stop myself I had kicked the door down, fully demolishing it.

My eyes were hit with the dust that flew at me, all trying to escape.

"Look what he did." My voice, barely a whisper. I slowly travelled over to the bed where the brunette who was shaking the bed, screaming with tears flowing down her face.

She was having a nightmare from what it seemed. I know I needed to help her, but I first took in the room's appearance, with my gut falling from my stomach to an endless pit.

The boxes were surrounding the bed where the young girl, who seemed to be shaking now, thank god she had stopped screaming. My eyes zoomed into the boxes seeing that she seemed to have rummaged through them, looking for something indeed.

I spun on my foot, to face the girl again who seemed much skinnier then the last time I saw her.

"He didn't leave any food for her, the low life scum of a bast-"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!"

I laughed, a laugh which was low, dry and dripping with hate. "You want to know whats happenings! Look for yourself! Right in front of your FUCKING EYES!." As I said this I turned around to face him.

Hes brown eyes look sad and confused but were then covered with anger.

"What and I DID THIS?" moving is hand pointing to him self.

I laughed again, my yellow eyes cutting him into little pieces.

"Yes you! Very much you!" As I said that I took steps closer to him trying to prove my point even more.

"YOU left for three days." One more step forward.

"YOU left no food or water for her!" another stride forward.

"YOU left with out telling anyone! Not even me! To go to the place which I FORBIDDED you to go!"

By this time I had at least taken three more heavily planned out steps boxing him in.

"YOU were fucking a blonde bitch, who's group is trying to RUIN US!"

"And YOU think you did nothing wrong?" my laughed echoed through the room.

I could tell I had gotten my point across to him, with his eyes looking over my shoulder to the poor girl who was panting loudly.

He opened his mouth several times but as if he was muted nothing came out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I forgot that I needed to feed her…"

My eyes stretched out even more, with me shaking my head in disappointment.

"You didn't mean to? Is this a game? Your fucking eighteen years old, and what you forgot to feed her? Shes not a pet! She's a human being! Just because she is under your care doesn't mean she's a hamster who takes her shits on newly laid out newspapers! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!" I felt like I would blow any second.

His brow creased up, "Why do you care so much? Huh? About her," he looked down at his feet, with his hands in his jeans pockets, "About me?"

I took very graceful steps up to him with us standing only inches away from each other.

"Because when I was your ages I did heaps of shit, which I now regret, and I didn't give a fuck what I did to others, as long as I got what I needed I won, but it has changed for me now, so don't say why do I care about you two."

"Pyro you might not admit it but you like her, ever since you first went to the X-men you loved her. I see how you care about her, but now you as you have lied to me and ran away from Marie, me and the brother hood, you need to take care of her and not only your self."

Hes brown eyes were shocked even more, he now had his zippo in his hand, flipping it over as I spoke, until he had a fire in his hand as he started a comeback to my speech.

"The brother hood is over! its finished Mystique! Its only you me and her. And I know its since of me, its since we let in those girls, let them get into our minds and take away our free will, I cant do anything about it now, its over game over, another dead end. I really thought I had figured my way out of this maze but seems like I was tricked by those signs which read, "EASY WAY OUT : follow the red crosses." Those red crossed brought me here, to the brother hood and now they have once again fucked me over and ruined my life and a poor innocent girls as well. Don't say that I don't care about her, I do, and yes I do like her I like her a lot okay! Happy now?!"

He blew out the fire which was nicely cupped in his hand. He ignored my looks of pain and sympathy as he walked past me his should banging into mine to prove his point he would do anything for her.

As I looked over my blue shoulder I saw him wrap his arm around the girl, with a cold wet towel on her forehead with him saying over and over again sorry and pleas of forgiveness.

I closed my eyes, thinking about how Pyro had a point, we were in a maze trying to find either the way out or the prize in the middle. I wanted the prize in the middle, which represented to me someone who I left behind a very young age, who didn't even know who I was.

_What a world of lies we had built for us._

* * *

_chapter 11 done!_

_okay so pyro admitted he did like rouge (:_

**rubber duckie **- aha thank you for reviewing!

**Alkya** - hahah, i think pyro was happy you gave him a hug :D and that night as he wasnt feeling good he ran to LMM, have any ideas of who she is? thank you for reviewing!

**xxSocoxx **- yes the guy in mystique picture will revealed soon, he is a mutant, but does not have her powers, and as she said before she thought it was a mistake by what happened as she was young and she did something to prevent it from ruining her life even more, and now she regrets that stating she would do anything to see him again. oh and pyro touching Rouge, pyro thinks he has figured it out, and now what he thinks will make things very awkward between them both xD thank you for reviewing! xx

**Coldwater7**- thank you (: hope you liked this new chapter! :D

**i shall update soon hopefully (: the next chapter will be on rouge and pyro and Magneto could be featured in it aswell! **

**anyhow please review they are great! and thank you to everyone who has reviewed you guys are amazing! (: xx byee **


	12. Don't take the last pieces of my dignity

**Rouges POV:**

I could feel droplets of pure _cold _water run down the sides of my face, instantly cooling down my burning red cheeks. My eyelids were weighed down by invisible weights which made it impossible to open or even get a single peek of my surroundings.

I waited a few minutes till my heart finally started to send blood down to my legs, which resulted in my feet kicking off my blankets which exposed my body to the cold temperature.

"Don't move, you must be still half asleep." My eyes blinked at the sound of a voice. Another human beings voice, something I hadn't heard for three days.

I ignored the voice, as I blinked my eyes trying to open them. My brain was telling me to go into attack mode as I had no clue who had just spoken to me but I was too tired to fight with anyone. Not even myself.

My ears muted the pleading voice of the fellow person who was In my room, as I sat up on the bed, taking steady breaths to keep myself calm.

My eyes were still not bothering to open, which made my mind start telling me I might be blind.

Before I could yell out in shock that I couldn't see and might not be able to see for the rest of my life I felt a metal tray land on thighs, the coldness zapping my legs which made me squeal in pain.

"I'm sorry, open your eyes or you might not be able to enter the food into your mouth." I could hear footsteps walk around the bed, scrambling to get something. I knew who this person was the minute I heard the two cold metals clicking together and a slight sound of a fire being lit then blown out.

"Pyro?" My voice was shaking, with fear was it? My body shivered as I felt his body against mine as he sat next to me.

With out saying a word he grabbed what ever was on the tray and softly brushed it against my lips telling me to open my mouth so I could eat. As I swallowed the food I realised it was toast covered in butter and jam. My stomach growled at the substance, as it had been cut off from food for days. I greedily ate all the food which was on the tray which I discovered beside the toast was an omelette and a cup of juice which I chugged down. After the food was in my stomach I rubbed my hands against my eyes with my eyes twitching rapidly trying to open them.

I felt the wash cloth brush against my eyes but was taken off before the water could open my eyes. There was a few seconds of pure silence, where I wondered if I should speak up, but I was scared. In the next few seconds the wash cloth was heavily, but some how lightly, pushed against my eye lids. We sat their like that for the next passing 6 minutes until the martial was slowly lifted off my eyes.

For a few seconds I twitched my eyes breaking the hold between my eye lids edges as I opened my eyes.

It felt like I was a new born, seeing the word for the first time. My eyes took a couple more seconds to adapt to the lightness of the room. As I squinted my eyes the boy who was sitting right across from me was holding up a ball of fire using it as a source of light.

I saw him take a shaky breath in. He must have been holding it in for a while.

My eyes travelled down to my body realizing that I was either covered with sweat or that my body had dark purple bruises on me.

My eyes grew huge as I saw the marks.

As I twisted my spine trying to see more I saw from the corner of my eye Johns arm reaching out to comfort me. He's hand brushed my bruises which made me winced in pain.

"I'm sorry." John whispered. He's hot breath brushed my neck which made me shiver in fear? I shook that thought from my head, this was John he couldn't have done this to me. Right?

"How?.. Why? What happened…" I shook my head not sure what to think.

John dragged me closer to his body as he held my hands. I never got use to this contact.

My bare arms rubbed against his leather jacket. Something which over the years became a trade mark of his as did his Zippo.

His voice was shaking as he whispered soft noises to calm me down.

What happened when I was asleep?

I snatched my arms out of his hold as I sat up with confusion dripping from my eyes.

"What happened to me?" as I said this I could feel tears run down my cheeks as my voice went high and faint at the end.

John looked at me with an emotion I had never seen him with.

As he started to shake his head I could hear him whisper "I'm so sorry" over and over again.

"It's okay I was left by my self for a while but I survived right? I'm here alive fully."

As I said that I grabbed his hands which were shaking.

I looked into his eyes trying to hide my sadness with fake joy but he just wasn't buying it.

His lip curled at the edge as he shook his head even more.

"It's not that!" John yelled, his anger bounced off the metal walls.

I hadn't heard John yell for a long time. Actually he never yelled at me once, until now.

The grip I had on his hands was lost as John tugged them back into the pockets of his jacket.

I felt the bed move underneath me as he got off the bed.

I sat there in _silence _as he paced the room. My eyes followed his every step as he mumbled various words under his breath.

As I sat there I wondered how long it would take for him to talk to me again, the thought arose that I should be the first to talk but to be on the safe side I kept quiet. "

It was a fair amount of paces until he turned back to face me. His eyes had tears in them, another scene I thought I would never see John in.

As he walked closer to me I held my breath counting every step he took.

"If I tell you what happened you can't get mad at me please." I could hear the sorrow wrapped around his words.

I nodded my head, not sure what to say or expect. Shouldn't I be the one in tears of what had happened? Wasn't I the one who had got hurt?

As I stood up I felt my self ache in my back and lower regions. I wince in pain.

"I had to do it." He said slowly.

"Do what? If it's not about how you a banded me then what is it?" I request, my voice shaking at certain words and parts of the sentence.

John stared at me with so much sadness I felt tears slide down my face from it.

"When you were I asleep I did it." He whispered.

"What did you do?" I yell at him. I was fed up with this game.

He wraps his hands around my waist as he pulls me closer to him.

_"I took your virginity._" He whispered so softly I hardly heard it.

I feel my hands shake as I push him away from taking in what he said.

"Rogue, I had to If I didn't you would be _dead_" he stated. He walked closer to me.

"Get away from _me_"

"Rogue I –."

"I said GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at him.

"No I wont, I had to okay? If I didn't both of us would be dead!"

"I don't care."

"Just let _me _explain –."

"I don't care! I don't want you anywhere near me ever again!" I cried.

I sat down on the bed as tears fell down my cheeks.

_That was it. I was fully gone. There was nothing left of me now._

* * *

**I'm so so so so sorry! I haven't updated in a month and more! I'm so angry at my self! **

**School has just taken so much out of me.**

**but i had to update.**

**And this chapter, is so not my fave, but it had to come right? Don't worry the next chapter will be of Pyro and what really did happen when she was asleep and what went down that night.**

**Also I'm thinking about doing a chapter soon of what has happened at X-men and what they think has happened to our Marie. Good idea?**

**Review please telling me what you are thinking, as If you don't like it I might re-do it all over but I don't know... **

**Thank you for your patience and I will hopefully update shortly (:**

**InLoveWithVanity xx please review telling me what you think about this chapter as I no idea about it my self :/ x**


	13. Don't give up on finding her

**(at the x-men school)**

Storm sat in her office, her hands gripped tightly around her cup as she stared at Logan beside her. They sat in silence besides the occasional slurp from Storm as she drank her hot chocolate.

"Why can't we just do a search party?" Logan pleaded. His anger was coming through his voice. He and Storm have been having this talk since that night Rogue didn't come back.

"Logan! We have no idea where Rogue is! She could have just wanted to leave anyway! Maybe she had enough of this place! Maybe the death of the professor was hard enough for her then to see someone she looked up to turn evil and you kill her! Have you ever thought of that Logan!" Storms' breathing level was heavy now and she was glad to see she had made a point to Logan. It was just this time she was praying that he would stop bringing up this conversation after 3 months.

Logan's brown eyes met Storms as they sat in silence once again.

"We must try! She could be in harm! She was in harm! We have had no contact with her ever since magneto took her!" Logan protested.

That's when storm lost it.

"Logan, I know that Magneto is a bad guy. I know that he has done a lot of things that has made all of cringe and say we could and would never trust again. However he does and always will have a heart! He taught me when I was younger at this very school and I admired him. Maybe not as much as the Professor, but still enough. We have no right to blame Magneto! Why would he want Rogue again! We have no proof!" Storm replied.

Logan kicked his chair away from him as he stood up.

"Bobby Drake a student at this school is dead! He was burnt! FUCKING BURNT TO HIS FUCKING DEATH! Who can weld fire like that? Pyro! What night was that night? The night Rogue went missing! Why did Bobby leave? To find Rogue! Why would Pyro burn Bobby? To get to Rogue! It's so easy to see and its right in front of our eyes!" Logan said angrily. He had to win this. He knew what had happened he retrieved Bobby's body and saw what it looked like. The kids corpse was burnt everywhere. The last time he had seen fire do that much damage, was after the fight to get Leech, every human soldier who had came in Pyro's way looked exactly like how Bobby did. It was the same method of fire, done by the same person.

Storm covered her face in her hands. She didn't know how to respond to him. It was true. Bobby was gone. It possibly was John, but just because it happened on the same night Rogue went missing didn't mean it had to do with it. Maybe if it was John, he wanted revenge on Bobby on how he won the fight.

Storm waited in silence till she heard Logan slam the door to let her tears fall onto her paper work.

* * *

**Rogues pov:**

My heart had been ripped from my body. All was left in its place was nothing but my ribcage, which neither could that hold me up any longer. I had to keep reminding my self to breath as I would hold my breath for countless of seconds before gasping more air. The bed underneath me was uncomfortable now. This whole room was a prison. How could I have ever even felt safe in this place?

"Rogue?"

That's why I felt safe. Since of that person, in the end he caused all this for me.

"Rogue?"

I felt more tears slide down my face. I winced at the as they were cold as ice. As cold as Bobby.

"Rogue!"

Maybe I was supposed to just die? Maybe Pyro just wanted to have a prize at the end of this.

"Marie!"

I look frantically at him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I screamed. My booming voice bounced off the metal walls and echoed as I sat death staring him.

"I want you to listen to me!" He responded.

I shook my head. I didn't need to hear this. No one did. It was done and that was that.

"Why should I? You took my virginity! You raped me when I was out of it in the brain! Don't you tell me to listen to you!" I screamed.

Before I knew it I was pushed roughly onto my back on the bed with all of Pyro's weight on me. I wriggled and squirmed but he wouldn't budge. I felt fear rise in my mind as the thought of getting raped twice came to my mind. It was only that this time I would be awake.

"Marie. I had to do it. I chosen this method of having sex with you while you were out of it since did you really want to witness your own rape? Did you?"

I closed my eyes not wanting to look nor hear his voice.

"ROGUE! Admit it!"

"Okay! I didn't need to see you rape me. However every girl should have a choice to know who gets there virginity. How would you know if I wanted you have my virginity?" I replied.

My eyes couldn't contain those tears anymore.

I felt some of his weight ease off me. I was relieved.

"Since I can touch you! Know one else can!" John whispered. He grabbed my wrist holding it tightly. As he did this I felt the tingle of my powers kicking in. My surroundings blackened as I traveled into John's mind.

I was back starring at that door that I had seen last time Johns memories transferred into me. This time instead of my visions being hazy I could see clearly. John grabbed for the handle as he did he peered through the gab which he had made. The room pass the door was dark with hardly any light. It wasn't until John's eye focused onto a different part of the room was when he quickly slammed the door behind him self. He ran to his room, tears sliding down his face. He grabbed his empty suit case and when he had packed food and clothes he ran out of his room, his bag 10 times heavier. He kept telling him self it wasn't real. He didn't see his own father kiss the lips of a blonde girl who had to be only in her 20s. He didn't see his father touch her in ways which were not supposed to happen when you weren't married to someone.

As John carelessly walked out of the front door he only realized what time it was then. It had to be only five AM. John didn't care he ran as far as he could. He didn't stop till he reached a park where he sat down on a bench.

"WHY!" he cried. As he cried he hit and kicked the bench chair screaming at the top of his lungs. As he kicked he could feel the cold air around him loose its freshness and turn dry. He felt like the sun was on him. He ripped off his jumper and kept screaming and kicking the grass and the chair. It wasn't till the lighter he had stolen from his dads jumper which was now on the ground in a pile lit it self. The fire traveled to John's hand. He screamed as he saw he was on fire.

He waved his hand around like a mad man but it wouldn't go out. He ran to the water bubblier which just had to produce invisible water. John breathed in heavily as he realized the fire hadn't burned his hand. It felt like air but well you could feel it. He smiled as he realized he had super powers. He was too old for that shit, but now he was already going through names in his head to call him self.

The older and much stronger Pyro used all of his strength or well what he had left of his strength to push me off him.

When he did so I fell down gasping for air as was he. The last scene I remembered from the young John was him burning the word Pyromaniac into the grass.

I jumped off the bed. I watched in surprise to see how powerless Pyro was after the effect of my powers. I had done this to him. I felt so guilty. So terrified of myself again. Nothing could have been worse then how I felt right now. I was disappointed in my self. I was also glade to know that my powers were working. However Pyro seemed pretty certain to prove that he could grab onto me with out any harm done.

His eyes were closed. His body still as I have never seen it before. I felt bile rise up in my throat as I saw under him was blood. My blood. The blood I bled when he… I couldn't even say it nor think it.

As I felt more of this feeling of dizziness and the thought of throwing up I dashed into the bathroom as fast as I could. I breathed heavily trying to get the taste out of my throat. As my mind flashed back to the blood I bite my tongue as I thought I must have some blood on me as well. I sat into the bath tub waiting for the water to fill up. As it did I scrubbed my skin red raw. I had to get it off. All signs of John. His sweats, his scent, even his body fluids. I looked down at the bruises which were on my hip. I gulped as I knew he would have touched me there. I could even see the sign of finger prints behind the bruises.

I suddenly covered my body not wanting to or needing to see anymore of myself. My dark hair was twisted in a bun which hid most of my blonde two streaks. They were the only thing I had left that resembled that I was Rogue now.

As I walked back into the room I could sense someone else's presences. Just as I turned around I could feel two hands grab my waist while another two covered my eyes and ears. I could at least say this person was smart enough to use gloves.

* * *

**Pyro's Flash back he has when he is knocked out**.

Darkness filled the hide out of Magnetos camp. All monsters and unique creatures slept in their nightmares of there kill of the night or the days to come.

Pyro's heavy breathing lightened the silence slightly. His dark eyes looming over the metal door which held the entrance to his death. Well not literally, more like his duty for the brotherhood. This would be his hardest mission yet. He had to rape a 17 year old girl. Take her innocents away from her. Her dignity, her virginity. This mission might not have been as unmanageable if he didn't know the girl. If it hadn't been the girl he used to be best friends with. If he hadn't produced a teenage crush on her when they first met years ago.

But no. they just had to give him the girl who he had loved. The minute he knew she was captured he swore to take care of her. He at least fed her and treated her right. It was delightful to come home at nights to have someone in your bed that didn't use you. Every night he slept against her, his deadline would creep closer. Now tonight was the last night.

He turned the handle which he had been tightly squeezing this whole time.

He slipped in. his body hidden by darkness.

He stood in the darkness of the window less room. His face stiff with no emotion. It was all a responsibility that all brotherhood members had to. This was his share of the work. The missions he had been begging for since he had joined. He wanted to do everything. To do the hardest most grueling missions that Magneto could give him. He sure got it.

The bags under his eyes showed his lack of sleep. If his room would have a window the waning crescent of the moon would reflect off his face. He was trying as hard as he could to hide his emotions. It was so difficult when he knew what was going to happen next.

He creped closer to the girl who was deeply in her own nightmares which she had been hiding in for a few days. He lowered his body into a sitting position onto the mattress. The girl was rolled into her own comfortable position, obvious to the fact that she was going to be living her own nightmare with out her self knowing. He brushed the blanket off her fragile body. As he did so he realized she had fallen asleep in tracks and a black singlet.

He had to contain his breathing as he hovered him self over her.

He didn't know what to do now. Well he did. Just that he didn't want to take off her clothes. Okay he did but not when she was not awake. This was rape. He could go to jail for this. He signed as he remembered he would certainly go to jail first for being in the brotherhood.

He decided to help keep some of her dignity so he didn't touch her chest or her shirt. He straddled her or at least attempted to. He didn't realize how hard this was going to be physically. It was like trying to have sex with… with a dead person. He shuddered at this thought. He tugged Rogues pants down. He was glad that she was shorter than him or this would have been harder.

When John finally got Rogues pants down he could feel his heart beating against his ribcage. He was hoping it wouldn't burst or crack as he went on with his duty.

It was just a mission. Nothing else. Toad had to do this, as did the other members of the brotherhood. Well besides Mystique.

Her skin was so white under the light. Well the darkness. John decided to cast a fire ball above them to help with the lighting. He could feel him self gasping with air as he realized how beautiful she really was.

She was the most stunning girl he had ever met.

He blanked out his mind as he went on with the job.

He pulled down her underwear which he had to keep reminding him self that he had seen so many girls naked before. When he had taken them fully off he could feel his heart plummet. She was beautiful.

He quickly took off all of his clothes besides his shirt. He positioned him self at her entrance. The condom wrapper lay on the floor hidden under his bed. They didn't tell him to wear one, but his job wasn't to get her knocked up.

He kissed her on the lips before pushing into her. As he went in he saw her face tighten in shock and pain. She wriggled underneath him, trying to find this source of her pain.

"Don't worry calm down nothings wrong." He whispered. What a lie.

Her body stopped moving. He was amazed at that. When she was silent again he went on. As he slid in he had to not cry when he saw a tear roll down Rogues face.

He had never taken a virgin before. He was shocked that it would hurt this much.

He kissed her tears away and kept going on till he was fully in. when he was in he stopped moving all together. Like he had been frozen in place.

As he thought back on what LMM had said he realized he didn't really have to have sex with the girl.

He quickly slid out from her. He already missed being in her but he got over it as he realized he did the right thing. In his mind he had always thought for girls there 'virginity' wasn't really their hymen. It was to have sex for the first time. He had only broken the barrier so she wouldn't have been seen as a virgin.

He cleaned him self up as he saw blood covered him. When he was fully dressed as was Rogue he lay down beside her. He could feel her shake beside him, still in her nightmares after he had left her alone with no food or water those 3 days. He knew what was going to happen next. And he was dreading when they would take her.

* * *

**OMG I UPDATED! I KNOW D: so here comes the best parts of the story! has anyone figured out who is LMM and her leader and followers are yet?  
well guess what? you shall find out about it next chapter !**

**okay so yes im soo sorry for not updating! im on holidays right now so I hope to get up another 2-3 chapters up! or at least try to!**

**pyro is so sweet isnt he? he loves rouge so much! also anyone knows whats happened with her powers? aha**

**so please review (: i've had 5000+ hits but only like 40 reviews? :/ reviews make my day and also they get a virtual hug from me :D **

**anyway can't wait to hear from you guys and what you think!  
oh and also i've made a 'young dracula' fanfiction about what has really happened after season 2 ! so tune into that since im uploading that story I think today or tomorrow just go to think of a new name... any ideas? haha xx bye REVIEW! X**


	14. Don't push me back to square one

**Rogues pov:**

When did my life become this? All just one game? When did someone see value in me that they would go as far as to kidnap me?

I scrunched up my nose and frowned as I realized how ridiculous question that was. Magneto had kidnapped me, well twice now. However now I was kidnapped from already being held hostage. At least I think I had. Maybe this was what was supposed to happen. Maybe Magneto had made a deal with these people?

All I knew was I was going to get my answer soon. I remembered faintly being carried threw the hide out of Magnetos. After looking up to see the same metal roof above of me, which carried on endlessly I finely heard someone talk. I twisted my body trying to look down, which can be difficult when you are getting carried horizontally over someone's head as at least five hands firmly hold onto you.

I bit onto my lower lip as I thought how I could escape this.

_Don't even try you little bitch. _

My eyes widened. I knew that voice. To well to even come to terms with it.

"Let me go now!" I screamed. My voice echoed down the hall, as I felt two hands reveal there nails onto my skin. I had to hold back my scream as the owner of these nails were piercing my skin.

_Hush hush little one. Didn't mister Pyro teach you any manners? _

"Get out of my head!" I yelled strongly. My vocal chords were strained already from me yelling at Pyro they didn't need my terrifying screams on top of that.

_Little one hush down. Have a nice sleep little one. Till we meet again. _

As I heard that women's last statement I found my self tumbling down into a sleep which was so forced with power of telepathy not even the Professor could have blocked it out.

* * *

***back at Magnetos hide out***

Mystique's fist banged onto Pyro's metal door. Her teeth grinding together as she banged onto the door again. Her yellow eyes scanned the door hoping she could magically generate x-ray vision, her wish was sadly not granted.

"Pyro!" Mystique's chilling voice screamed.

No life at all. No swear words. No yawns. No yells. No door knob twisting. No bang from the other side of the wall. No life at all.

Mystiques eyes widened at the thought of that. She quickly shape shifted into a young boy whose body would turn into steel granting Mystique super human strength to barge through Pyro's door. Mystique wonder what this boys name was who she had just shape shifted into. Colom? She shook her head which wiped out those thoughts as she went into attack mode. The metal door didn't stand a chance to her while she was covered in steel.

"Colossus?" Pyro screamed his face stiff with the emotion of shock and surprise as he saw an old class mate.

As Pyro came to realize what was happening he opened his Zippo lighter to produce an innocent flame, which transported to his palm. Not so innocent any more.

"Hey calm down big feller, I'm not here to hurt you. Yet." Mystique challenged. She might as well have fun with this moment for at least a second longer just to play an innocent prank on him.

With that Mystique saw the fire in Pyro's eyes as his tongue licked his lip, which for children and girls would look so innocent and sweet to everyone around. Pyro just made that movement more dangerous and nothing sweet about it.

Mystique flashed her yellow cat eyes at him and slowly shape shifted into her normal blue skin self.

Pyro let out a shaky breath as he frowned at Mystique. "That wasn't funny." Pyro spat. His heart was still pumping in his chest, he was sure his face was flustered red.

"For me it was, and you deserve it for making me smash down your door. Now come on we have a meeting." Mystique answered. She twisted her body as she scanned Pyro's room.

"Where's Rogue?" Mystique asked. Pyro stared at her blankly, opening and closing his mouth to form words which he couldn't process or bare to say.

"Pyro? Where is she?"

Pyro walked over to Mystique as he saw red.

"They took her." Pyro shrieked. "She's gone…"

Mystique wrapped her arms around Pyro as he let his emotions go for once and cry.

*At the mansion*

Logan sat at his desk as he smoked a cigarette. 3 months. 3 long months she had gone missing. 3 miserable months had students been mourning the death of fellow class mate and X-men Bobby Drake.

It had been to long. Rumors had ran all over the school about how Rogue was running away to get the cure to live a normal life. Or as normal life you can get.

There has also been that rumor which Logan hated the most. The one how Kitty and Bobby had been getting it on and Rogue walked in on them, and ran away to get away from her cheating boyfriend. He would have killed Bobby him self if he this rumor was proved to be true. Sadly it was the one Logan believed the most. Before they went to save and defend Leech, Logan had seen and heard Bobby late at night in his drinking hours talking in Kitty's room. Only little whispers sometimes about Bobby's troubles and sometimes Kitty's. Some occasions they would talk about Rogue and how she had been acting lately.

That hadn't been the only evidence Logan had unraveled. Logan had seen Kitty cry at the news of bobby's death, and it wasn't just some tears and a night of not talking. It was a month of not eating, using the words 'Drake, Bobby, Rogue and ice' and also finding her asleep in Bobby's room on top of his empty bed at night.

She had been a train wreck for a whole month. For Logan that was all he needed to prove Bobby and Kitty had been more then friends behind Rogues back.

Logan also knew, with Rogues track record of running away, that would be the top of her list of reasons to run away. Dating someone he was unfaithful.

Logan took another long breath from his cigarette and let it escape his lips after a while of pondering on what to do. His eyes followed the smoke as it made unusual shapes as it evaporated in the air.

Then there was another missing piece to this puzzle. Bobby's death. Who would want to kill him? Pyro. Who would want to get past Bobby to get his hands on Rogue? Pyro.

Logan walked around his room as he knew the only person who could help him was the man himself, Pyro. Now he just needed to track him down…

* * *

***Rogues POV:***

I squirmed as I attempted to wriggle out of the ropes which were binding me to this chair. The rope rubbed against my wrists and ankles which made me twitch and squirm even more at the pain.

Out of all the times I had been captured I would have to say this was the most like all those murder shows or Law and order TV prime time shows.

I had been tied to this chair with a bright set of lights focused on me while everything around me was black. Such a cliché.

It reminded me to much of the time I had been tied up in that metal room of Magneto's and how he had tortured me. I had to bite on to my tongue as the rope squeezed directly on to the area Magneto had bruised. It had healed over time but I guess the pressure the rope had on to the wounds is enough to make me want to scream in pain.

"Is anyone there?" I asked. It was pretty pointless as I had been sitting here well over a hour and had not seen one person, or my kidnappers which made me wonder what was happening to me.

"Well yes there is." Someone replied. It was a female's voice. She held her voice with pride and no emotion at all, Something I couldn't do. My ears searched the room trying to find who was talking to me. The blood in my body was beating fast and hard as I heard it pumping in my ears. I heard the distance sound of foot steps over my heart beat which just made my heart beat faster.

I wasn't weak.

I wasn't weak.

I wouldn't back down.

I won't let them break me.

I can't let them have the pleasure of seeing me weakened.

I Shouldn't be able to hear Logan's voice reminding me that I could do anything.

I had to listen to him for once.

Just this once.

Be Logan, Act like Logan Rogue! I had to hold back my laugh as I realized I was pep talking myself. Just another side of being held hostage I guess.

"Why are you hiding? I'm out here all alone; maybe you can find some entertainment to help let the time go by?" I shouted. That was something that Logan would say right? He would try and act like he was having the time of his life, when for a fact he wanted to run around this building and slash anyone's throat he could find. It was all the same in the end.

The sound of foot steps approaching was echoing through the room. Either she was walking around in circles or this room was so big that it probably could hold a whole dozen whales in here. I just hoped that she was mentally ill and was spinning in circles then to crash down to reality and knowing the fact that the bigger the room the less likely chance of me getting out.

"Logan's words can't help you now darling." The voice replied. It was louder, much louder and still soaked in power and grace. It made me shiver with such coldness that I thought Bobby had to be near. It wasn't just a once over shiver, the coldness staid with me which made me ponder when the coldness had arrived or if I had been so deep in thought it never touched me until now?

I looked up squinting through the darkness trying to find the substance for the cold. It reminded me when I was plagued with that dream of Bobby, him trying to drag me away from the place I had been hidden away with Magneto. Even in my dream he had seemed shocked and felt rejected at my cold statement. He then went to go on about how I had been affected my some kind of syndrome, with the illness insisting to tell my brain that my kidnappers weren't actually hurting me. I stared at the boy I had loved with such a look of hatred he even backed up a little.

I twisted my feet as I tried to break the binds around them as I had come back to reality. The thought of about that dream reminded me of how it had gotten so cold when Bobby had entered my dream when I was asleep when Pyro had a banded me for three days.

"Am I a sleep again?" I questioned myself. The coldness seemed to be attracted to my body as it sucked all warmth from me.

"I still can't control my coldness Rogue its something that might never change."

As I looked up the blue eyed boy stood there himself. His dazzling smile made me smile back and before I could register what he was doing here he had unbounded me and was already running with me in toll.

"Bobby?" I yelled as he looked around in our darkness trying to find a way out. We had run away from the place I had been sitting with the chair only seen under the bright lights above it. I cursed as I wished I could glow in the dark right now.

"This way Rogue, follow me!" He laughed. The touch of his hand was gone as he ran into the darkness as I conceited if I should follow.

This was to confusing for me. The last time I had seen Bobby was once again in a dream. I twisted my lip as I quickly turned on my heel and ran back to the chair.

As I sat back down on the chair I felt the coldness disappear. I looked up to see if Bobby had run away or had come back to me. I sat there waiting and waiting until I woke up. That only resulted with me falling asleep in this dream or in real life again.

* * *

***LMM's POV:***

I laughed as the powerless girl sat on her chair, her eyelids closed while her eyes were twitching rapidly as they played the illusion I had put the poor girl in.

I was exactly that. A Master mind, And a lady one of that.

* * *

**Figured out who LMM Is? I really just said it.  
So that was another chapter over with :D getting closer to the end! I don't know how many chapters more maybe it will finish around 20ish chapters who knows. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review it please(: I would of course love it if you could review it(: thank you everyone for waiting for this chapter and everyone who still reads it :D x INLOVEWITHVANITY !xxx**


	15. Don't go looking for help

***At school:***

Blue eyes scanned the office room. Pink tightly squeezed lips sat in a place of smirk. White blonde hair was resting just below the collar of an expensive fur coat.

Storm lightly smiled as she felt stress pile in her stomach. As a grown women she could feel herself slowly falling back into an awkward teenager with the most popular girl in the school yard calmly sitting in front of her.

"Who do I have to search for?" The blonde beauty asked. Even as time had rolled by, with age catching up she still seemed as perky and beautiful as ever.

"Well that's the thing we need you to find a boy named John Allerdyce. His mutant name is Pyro." Answered Storm.

Storms feet rubbed against her blue flats. She slightly held grip onto the handle of a draw in her desk. Wielding it as she waited for her much needed response.

"I don't think I know of him."

"Possibly since you left years ago and to who knows where or to do what."

"Well let's keep it that way then. Seems like it would be the best." The woman slid out of her chair with grace. As she stood up, she extended her body to show her full height.

Storm quickly stood up. The height difference was remarkable but she ignored it hoping her words would be enough to convince the mutant whose cold blue eyes seemed to be scanning her mind.

"So you need to find him to find the girl?"

Storm twitched her feet as her mouth froze in mid sentence. Telepaths just couldn't resist the temptation in taking a sneak peak into someone's vulnerable mind.

"If we find him we find her. Rogue will be our main focus in retrieving her back into our safety." alleged Storm.

An intense icy stare was transmitted to Storm.

"Would you attempt to regain the trust of the boy as well? Or has he lost the trust of everyone's?" Requested the stunning blond woman. She had slowly descended her body back into the office chair.

Storm on the other hand seemed perfectly find standing her ground. The only difference was now her eyes were focused strongly onto a pair of blue eyes which stared right back effortlessly.

"John has always been trouble. A feral boy who seemed to let a light anything he could find. He was brutal and vicious to all of the other students. He never saw that we helped him so much. He never showed any gratefulness to any of us teachers. I would defiantly not want anything to do with him and his connection to this school. He chose Magnetos power and coldness over our carrying and safe environment. I doubt he would want anything to do with this school ever again."

Emma's eyes widened. She had never recalled Storm letting her anger out over an argument this diminished. Emma slowly bared her rows of perfect white teeth to form a forced smile.

"The amusing part is that this boy is the one thing you need to successfully grant access to Rogue. He might be the worst boy of his age, but right now he knows where she is and that's all that matters. So really he is important."

Storm slowly declined into her chair. The black leather seemed comforting to her as she took a certain amounts of breaths of air as she averted her gaze from Emma Frost.

* * *

"What do they want from her?" Mystique asked.

Pyro stared into her eyes. His reflection appeared in them. He quickly looked away; he didn't want to see himself. He was the reason all of this had happened.

"They want her with them. To be in their group. Their gang." Answered Pyro. The words seemed faint as they fell from his lips. He slowly reclined back onto his bad to lye down.

"She would never join them they have no chance." Mystique pointed out.

She let a smile appear on her face for a faint moment. Emotions of happiness were something that didn't happen very often for herself.

She slowly regretted her words which sounded quite unintelligent from someone who was always a step ahead of everyone. She shook her head, realizing she had answered her own question.

"They would force her. Even if she didn't want to they would control her." Whispered Mystique. She slowly cupped her face with the palms of her hands.

Mystique slowly walked around the room. As she paced herself, murmuring unfinished sentences to her self. Dot pointing little facts and ideas, trying to wrap her head around everything that's happened.

"Do you know where there hide out is Pyro?" questioned Mystique.

Her hand graced the metal wall. She slowly sited her forehead onto the metal wall. The coldness spread like bush fire over her body.

"Yes I do, but I don't know all the whereabouts of the rooms. I actually only know where one room is and I really doubt the owner of that room will be cooperative. She possibly is one of the reasons all of this is happening."

Mystique kept patting the metal with her hands. She pressed her body against it as if she was waiting for it to budge and collapse to the surface of yet again another layer of metal.

Mystique quickly re-positioned her self. She spun on her toes, taking substantial strides to Pyro's bed where he laid with closed eyes.

She hastily shook him, baring her teeth to him. Her eyes solid with hope.

"WHAT THE HELL! I'm awake, I'm awake!" Pyro heatedly stated. He swung his arm to his side trying to prove not only was he fully awake but to also hold his body in place in case Mystique attempted to shake him off his own bed.

Mystique's eyes burned with fire. Pyro flinched away from her, scared she would release her anger on him. However her eyes were not showing the emotion of anger, but the emotion of knowledge, the knowledge of how to use fire to burn down everything. The same flame which had been permanently burned into Mystiques soul. With that little flame she could slowly re-light her life. She could find _him_. She was sick of playing games, one person can only change their face so many times before they realize who they are really meant to be.

Then that one name, that one word which helped re-light Pyro's mind. The word which gave him hope.

"Magneto"

* * *

**O...M...G I'm so sorry! I know I haven't updated in a very long time! School has been so busy. However I am now on summer holidays and in these 2 months I hope to be close to the end of this story. I promise to never EVER take that long to update.**

Now I must aplogize also that my first chapters have some bad grammer and spelling mistakes as a fellow reader has pointed out, however I am under the age of 15 and am still not fully aware of my terrible spelling and Microsoft word has seemed to have been so annoyed at all of my spelling mistakes that it has given up on me as well with spell check not always helping me. I am looking for a BETA who can fix the first chapters and also the chapters to come. Thank you to all and I hope their are still some readers out there who still read my story even though they might have thought I have given up on it. 

till next time we meet, Inlovewithvanity x


End file.
